


【all路】いただきます 我开动啦

by diemoony



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Monkey D. Luffy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 48,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20312023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: CP：all路（主要是梦之队+我的新股吧，嘿嘿嘿）Rating：恶搞日常向Summary：路小飞是要成为直播王的男人！





	1. 巴托的热血宅男之歌

资深宅男巴托洛米奥感觉今天充满了力量，用他好基友冈比亚的话来说就是：“巴托老大现在是一只被按在地上的狂犬，只要一松手就会冲着目标勇往直前。”  
跟着音乐在跳操的老菜觉得这形容是不是有点过分，朝阳下距离他半米远的巴托合着节拍领操的身影总让人联想到食人族开荤前的庆祝舞蹈，虽然巴托君的外貌的确不是野兽胜似野兽，但在老菜心中巴托还是属于“内心纯洁只是脸不能看”的那一类，这当然与老菜选择的参照系有关，在外形上与巴托某点相似的某、某某、某某某某某：比如绿色头发的，比如有纹身的，比如在身上穿环打孔的，却都在内心真正不负野兽之名。  
所以巴托充其量也就是只哈士奇而已。  
“小的们，动起来！456号你的手低了3度，别让我再说第二遍！”巴哈士奇热情激昂，在他的带领下，100多名精壮男子在滚滚海浪簇拥的沙滩上步调一致地制造小型地震，他们身穿黑色长袍，头绑红色缎带，背上还印着统一的logo，讲真，要不是因为背景音乐太过欢腾，说是黑社会战前动员也并不为过。  
是的，这些人都和巴托一样隶属于“**LLOF星际大联盟后援会**”，之所以冠名“星际”是因为“他们的目标是星辰大海”，当然这个组织目前还没有切实实现跟地外文明的沟通交流，也还没有搭建全宇宙联合起来所有物种一起嘿喂狗的和谐盛世……  
\--但地球的确占领的差不多。  
历时十分钟的应援操3.0版二周目结束后，群众都意犹未尽，在蓬勃的男性荷尔蒙俗称汗臭味肆意飘散的氛围中，冈比亚建议大家不如跳三周目吧。巴托洛米奥此刻站在大海边，咸味的海风徐徐吹过他光裸的上身，他抓起他的大衣，深吸一口气，表情凝重。  
“不行。”他坚定地说，“还有五个小时，路飞前辈就要开直播了，抓紧时间的话，剪辑精华版我还可以再看一遍。”  
路飞，就是“LLOF星际大联盟后援会”中的第二个“L”--Monkey·Luffy。  
而巴托洛米奥所热爱并为之奉献皮肉筋骨血心魂的组织的全称为：“Love Luffy Only Forever星际大联盟后援会”。  
又名：你看他多可爱劳资要守着他麻麻不准你这么做云端线下联动体。  
又又名：……总之就是追星族的又一变体吧。


	2. 时代在召唤

提到路飞我们要先说到这个国家最大的在线视频弹幕网站“卟噜卟噜”，他的站标是一只状似蜗牛的电话虫，却凭借着日均亿次的点击和千万的同时在线人数称霸整个视频流网络，在这里没有你看不了的新番，只有你不知道番号的X片。在“卟噜卟噜”发展历程中，每一次的变革都伴随着一个超常规视频的横空出世。  
比如曾经有一只布丁仓鼠踩轮子的视频，短短35秒，造就了三天内破十亿的点击和百次的弹幕清理，最后的点击数打破了视频播放计数的常数容量，从而促使“卟噜卟噜”网站直接更改了计数单位，而关于这则视频为什么能引起这么大轰动，各大门户网站的专题分析层出不穷，从人类学到生物学，从心理分析到数理推演，最终，也就只有“可爱就是正义”成为让最多人信服的解释。  
当然这件事情的影响远不如“卟噜卟噜”网站创始人罗杰在退休前上传的告别视频来的惊天动地。一直只闻其声不见其人的幕后创始人因其雷厉风行的做事态度和低沉性感的撩人嗓音，一直是“卟噜卟噜”站友讨论的热门话题。然而视频刚一上传就被莫名删除，所以之后群众们在网络上纷纷转载的实际上是第二版，至于第一版和第二版到底有怎样的差别，据说全世界知道的人不会超过十个。然而第二版告别视频的内容也足够震撼，只见在10秒黑屏后出现的是一位体格健壮，面容威严的胡子大叔，他扎着双马尾，穿着深V蓝白条泳衣，在接下来的5分钟内跳了当时舞区点击NO.1的《甜甜蜜蜜的恋爱》，并毫不羞涩的一展歌喉。整整五分零六秒的视频，为你展示了一个如此这般的神奇世界：每10秒会闪现一次的晃动腿毛、绷紧到怀疑随时会断裂的布料、清晰的激凸和同样清晰的[哔——]以及熟悉浑厚的男中音在每一个休止符处发出一声气势如虹的“喵嗷~”……  
——对不起，您没有关闭这个视频的权限。  
——对不起，您的发言中含有UP主指定的屏蔽字眼。  
——对不起，该视频不能关闭声音。  
——对不起，您的刷屏弹幕已清零，视频将重播。  
罗杰，这位“卟噜卟噜”的创始人，这位最终还是被网络黑客联盟挖底爆料，全名“哥尔·罗杰”，家住罗格市东区槟榔路001号与一个白胡子大叔一起开了家“猫咪宠物店”但是只卖狗的神奇男人，在作为“卟噜卟噜”创始人最后的舞台上，给他的11亿用户强制推送了——正如他标题所写的——《在线点击就获得不一样心跳》的舞蹈视频，为一个时代落下了帷幕。  
但时代的帷幕不会永远落下，他总会有再拉起的一天。  
事实上……哥尓·罗杰的心脏暴击谢幕拉起落下拉起落下持续了整整一个月。  
每一天，只要检测到你在浏览卟噜卟噜，随机挑选一个准点，不管你在看什么，会直接自动从你看的视频画面切换到一个壮汉的心跳服务，并且无法屏蔽，甚至居然连关机都不可以。  
你在看恐怖片？下一秒，猫耳罗杰就从井里跳了出来。  
你在看美妆视频？小一秒，浓密睫毛的罗杰就在对你眨眼。  
你在看少儿不宜舌头打字的小片片？下一秒，就换成嗓音粗犷的罗杰在喊你“欧尼酱呆死ki!!”……  
真正做到无缝衔接，防不胜防。  
——这特么是什么神奇的黑科技？？？？！！！  
不对，重点是——这完全是性骚扰啊！全网络最牛逼的视频流黑科技为什么用来推这样的一个视频啊！  
罗杰，这个伟大的男人，这个可怕的男人，用实际行动教导了那些在网络上坐井观天的新兵蛋子们“什么叫视觉污染，什么叫网络暴力，什么叫权限狗你怕不怕”！  
据说这一事件当时造成了数百万账号同时自杀的盛况。  
不过，据另一路来源不明的数据显示，同一时间点上，平均每自杀一个账号就有十个新注册用户产生。  
人类的求知欲与底线果然是黑洞啊黑洞。  
就在所有人都认为再也无法摆脱罗杰的猫耳而变的日趋习惯，甚至壮汉猫耳渐渐成为新的流行时，这个视频却突然神奇的停止了，就像他突然出现一样。  
只不过，最后一次的播放，增加了15秒的新内容：  
罗杰先生，香肩半露，酥胸撩人，对着泛起层莫名（？）朦胧热气的镜头，气震山河地说出了下面的话：  
“想要我的权限嘛？如果想要的话那就来卟噜卟噜找吧，我把账号密码都藏在这里了！”  
此后，“大弹幕时代”开启了。  
  
讲以上这两则事例其实只是为了说明这样一层逻辑关系：  
首先，长期沉迷于卟噜卟噜网站的人必然是很无聊同时心理壁垒异于常人的人。  
其次，人类在大部分时间里都是无聊的，我不是针对谁，而是指在座的每一位，都很无聊。  
最后，无聊才是社会第一生产力。  
  
现在让我们说回前文的路飞。  
蒙奇·路飞是卟噜卟噜网站的一位“视频UP主”，他有一个个人专栏，背景是幼儿园小朋友画风的蜡笔画，头像是同样用蜡笔画的一顶黄色草帽，主页样式是默认，专栏名称叫“**いただきます**”，顾名思义，就是录制他试吃各种东西的视频。在这里请不要联想意大利米其林餐厅的高档甜点或者布宜诺斯艾利斯的七分熟牛排，虽然这些路飞也都吃过，但并不是在以上场景中进行。大部分时间，路飞只在自己的大学宿舍里完成自己的就餐。  
路飞今年十九岁。  
他的粉丝数破五亿。  
  
现在，我们的故事，可以正式开始了。


	3. 路飞酱169条视频之其一

  
视频编号：ID589734  
名称：第48期《好吃的吉拿棒》  
上传时间：2013.7.16  
播放：53689.33万  
收藏：8673万  
弹幕：MAX  
  
镜头一阵抖动后终于稳定下来。  
“大家好呀！”UP主路飞对着镜头挥了挥手。  
他一笑就眯起眼睛，左眼下面有着一道浅浅的疤。黑色短发、小麦色的皮肤加上一对圆眼，怎么看都一股子学校操场上飞奔踢球的少年模样。他打完招呼又窸窸窣窣地调整了下镜头，眼睛盯着镜头仔细看了一会儿又笑起来，晶亮晶亮的，随即献宝似的把一直藏在身后的塑料袋拿到桌面上。  
“今天要吃的是……恩……恩……哦，叫吉拿棒啊！”  
路飞手里拿着张便签，他仔细地扫视着，可以看见他的眼珠灵活地左左右右。他今天上半身穿着一件苹果红背心，站起来翻找塑料袋的时候可以看见下半身是万年不变的滚白边深蓝短裤。  
  
弹幕：偶尔也想看路飞酱穿紧身皮裤什么的啊……  
弹幕：说什么皮裤，根本就没见他穿过正装吧！  
弹幕：谁会在宿舍穿正装啊！  
弹幕：可是连衬衫长裤都没有的样子哦……  
弹幕：住口，你们不要剥夺手肘控的福利！  
弹幕：噫！前面的那个变态！  
弹幕：……并不是只有他一个变态（。  
  
路飞兴致勃勃地抖动着白色塑料袋，在一阵哗啦哗啦之后，拿出了用塑料食盒装着的吉拿棒。  
“噢噢噢，闻起来好棒！”他把密封的食盒对着镜头，可以看到里面整齐码放着十条烤成麦金黄的长条棒状物，“感觉甜甜的，吃起来一定好棒！”  
路飞随即咧开一个大大的笑容，他毫不客气地撬开食盒，手指间满是硬质塑料的的咔哒声。  
“哇，摸起来软软的但是好烫！”  
  
弹幕里飞过一串“yoooooooooooo♂”  
  
完全不受弹幕影像，主要因为眼里只有食物的路飞酱对着镜头毫无自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，你可以看到他露出小小的牙，探出的水润的舌尖，小巧的喉结也跟着滚动了一下。现在，路飞两根手指捏起了一根吉拿棒，不过下一刻，他就嘟起嘴巴冲着手指疯狂吹气，却丝毫没有松开的意思，吉拿棒垂在他脸颊边，他扭过头用舌头舔了下吉拿棒的下端。  
“哦好甜，有糖霜哦！”他凑近了镜头一点，“你们能看到吗？”  
“看这里！”他又舔了下，对着镜头吐出舌头，“糖霜非常多，整个棒子上都沾满了！”  
  
弹幕：双手打字以示清白。  
弹幕：前面的看来是新人？居然到这里就不行了啊！  
  
“恩，上次有人在弹幕里说不能光吃，怎么样也要介绍一下！”说到这路飞大大地吞咽了口唾沫，是真的，毫不掩饰地大大吞咽了口，屏幕上能清楚地看到他伸了一下的脖子，一副被迫忍耐而苦恼委屈的样子。  
“所以这次拜托山治写了下，那我就读一下哦！”路飞又瞧了眼手里的吉拿棒，才开始在桌面上四处翻找刚才随手丢开的便签纸。  
  
弹幕：就在台灯底座下面啦！  
弹幕：路飞酱在你的左手边啦！  
弹幕：天哪，受不了了，路飞酱不要再咽口水了，那根你就先吃了吧！  
弹幕：自己也跟着焦急了起来！  
  
“哦哦哦找到了！”他雀跃起来，“原来背面就写了介绍啊！嗯嗯……山治说这个要趁热吃，那这根我就先吃掉了哦！”  
没有片刻停留，最后一个尾音还没结束那根吉拿棒就已经消失在了路飞的嘴巴里。  
  
弹幕：吃的也太快了吧wwwwwwwwww  
弹幕：刚刚不是说很烫吗！  
弹幕：把趁热吃写在第一行一眼就能看到的位置啊，山治君还是那么细心  
弹幕：但是路飞酱完全不会意识到这个问题吧  
弹幕：流泪了流泪了流泪了，山路妹子抱紧我ヽ(。>д<)ｐ  
弹幕：刚才路飞酱一口咬断吉拿棒的时候我也流泪了呢  
弹幕：喂！前面的站住！是同一个变态吗！  
  
“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦超级好吃！”路飞说的含混不清，但能看到他蠕动着嘴巴，末了还毫不在意的伸出舌头舔掉指尖的糖霜，“好脆！虽然看起来像是面包条的样子但是感觉更软一点。”  
  
弹幕：双手打字ing！  
弹幕：双手打字ing！  
弹幕：双手打字ing！  
弹幕：双手打字ing！  
弹幕：我他妈就不打！！！  
弹幕：你们够了！  
  
“嗯嗯……接下来会好好读介绍的。”路飞看一眼便签再看一眼手里的食物，完全是一脸心猿意马的样子，“吉拿棒是西班牙的传统美食，制作非常简单，只需要将面团和着盐和水，然后在油锅里炸一下就好了……啊，反正怎么样都无所谓吧，你个笨蛋都会觉得好吃就是了，切！”  
路飞这样说着，随即用右手装作抽香烟的样子，嘴巴也学着对空吐了口烟。  
  
弹幕：久违了的模仿秀啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
弹幕：超像的wwwwww我有去巴拉蒂餐厅看过那位厨师先生哦www  
弹幕：山治君有客串的啦，在第23期  
弹幕：学的真的超像救命！  
弹幕：然而山治君根本不希望他把这个也读出来吧  
  
屏幕上的路飞也哈哈哈笑起来，咧着嘴露出白牙和粉色的牙床，说话间他又在嘴里塞了两根，真是个神奇的生物，明明看起来嘴巴不大，却可以一次性塞进很多事物，嚼起来也是飞快，只能看到鼓起的腮帮子和不断吞咽的脖子，也难怪弹幕里刷了一片的“仓鼠路飞酱由我来守护”！  
“噢噢，还有……嗯哼……”路飞努力吞咽下嘴巴里的食物，“山治还说欢迎大家来巴拉蒂餐厅享用美食，美丽的Lady可以有优惠哦，啊啊，说起来店里的下午茶蛋糕也超~级~好吃的！上次那个什么什么蓝莓的，还有那个那个芒果的冰激凌都超棒的，还有那个那个有华夫饼堆起来的塔啊什么什么的，都超级超级好吃的！山治超厉害的！大家一定要去吃哦！”  
  
弹幕：超卖力的啊喂2333333333333  
弹幕：厨师先生一定很感动吧  
弹幕：山治君一定有偷偷的看，上次去店里还看到他们的电视在放路飞的视频  
弹幕：shenmegui  
弹幕：笑死了，万年口不对心男什么的  
弹幕：说是美食视频，但是形容词好单一啊就只有“超棒”嘛  
弹幕：到底有谁看这个是为了看食物啊！  
弹幕：路飞酱已经完全陷入回忆里忘记好吃的吉拿棒了，吉♂拿♂棒♂感觉寂寞  
弹幕：我才是路飞酱在吃的吉拿棒！！！！  
  
“嗯嗯，这里还说，吉拿棒通常会搭配各种酱料，这里推荐巧克力会酱，会非常好吃！”  
路飞从塑料袋里又翻找出一盒巧克力酱，装在小小的圆塑料盒里，封口上印着“巴拉蒂餐厅”的字样。因为右手拿着食物的缘故，路飞只能用嘴巴撕开巧克力的封口，结果巧克力酱显然塞得太满，他手指又太用力，一下子全部挤了出来，顺着他的下巴沿着脖子一路滴落下去。  
“啊啊啊糟糕。”路飞一下子跳起来，撞到了桌子，震得镜头一晃，第一反应居然还是拿着右手的吉拿棒沾了脸上的巧克力酱吃下去。  
“哦哦哦！好吃！！”他由衷地评论道。  
  
弹幕：重点完全错了好吗！  
弹幕：还是吃比较重要不愧是路飞酱，可爱！！  
弹幕：果然有好好的沾酱！  
弹幕：意念打字！  
弹幕：胡来的左手！  
弹幕：镜头君请往下一点好吗！！  
弹幕：我要报警了！  
弹幕：我要报警了！  
弹幕：我要报警了！  
弹幕：我要报警了！  
弹幕：我要报警了！  
弹幕：[红字加粗]我真的报警了！！！！  
  
“糟糕了糟糕了好浪费！”视频里的路飞苦恼眉间都拧了起来，他尝试着用手制止巧克力酱的流淌，结果沾得手上都是，他看了一眼，接下来的动作绝对是本能的第一反应，他低下头伸出舌头舔过右手掌的外侧，接着是左手掌，看起来就像是猫咪在舔爪子一样。他的嘴角原本沾着些吉拿棒的碎屑，现在更是沾上了深色的巧克力酱。  
“啊对不起大家，搞得黏黏糊糊的啦！”他一边说一边继续伸出舌头舔掉不断滴落的巧克力酱，可是汗衫前领已经完全沾湿了，他看了一眼，又看了眼食盒，一副面对熊熊大火中燃烧着珍贵宝物的表情，与满屏幕疯狂滚动的彩色弹幕形成映照。  
“いただきます！”他双手合掌地点了下头，莫名一股气势非凡的架势，接着快速伸出手把剩下的几根吉拿棒抓在手里，努力沾了点还残留在圆盒里和下巴上未干的巧克力酱，一股脑儿的全部塞进嘴巴里，当然，完全没有辜负任何的期待，路飞在咽下嘴里的食物后，还是把那个圆圆的酱盒添了个干净。  
  
弹幕：在非常奇怪的地方喊了标志句是闹哪样啊！  
弹幕：路飞酱，我也要开动了哦！  
弹幕：啧啧太糟糕了  
弹幕：现在看画面好邪恶！  
弹幕：这样的男孩纸明年成年了可怎么办，拙计  
  
“呼，真的超棒的，基棒，恩，吉拿棒什么的，反正就是好吃的棒子嘛！大家有机会也要去吃哦！”路飞满意地吸了口气，“哎，不过好粘，我要去洗澡啦！”他对着屏幕挥挥手，“这次的就这样咯，说起来也算是放送事故了啊哈哈哈哈。”  
  
弹幕：语气里完全没有抱歉的意思啊所以绝对不会重录什么的  
弹幕：感谢路飞酱没有重录！  
弹幕：声音里都是巧克力酱  
弹幕：让开，我要舔屏了  
弹幕：太污了太污了，我喜  
  
正在这个时候，背景里传来钥匙开锁推门的声音。  
“哎哎，是索隆回来了吗？”  
  
弹幕：哦哦哦，真正的放送事故要来了啊！  
  
接着是一阵模糊的应答声，不是很响，但很快名为“索隆”的家伙就打开了路飞房间的门走了进来。  
第一眼可见的就是短到刺手的绿色头发和完全不像个学生的健壮身影。  
——肌肉的硬度真是充满视觉压迫呀！  
索隆把什么东西在房间一侧的柜子上摆好，画面里只能看到他的侧面，路飞还笑着让开身子，让大家更清楚地看到进门来的索隆，一会儿后他就转过身来。  
  
弹幕：超级帅啊！  
弹幕：虽然是很帅但看起来好凶啊！  
弹幕：辣个肌肉得在健身房练多久呀！  
弹幕：怎么永远都是一副在生气的样子wwwww  
  
“你，怎么回事？”索隆站到了路飞身边，声音听起来就和脸一样可怕。  
“啊，把巧克力酱打翻了。”然而路飞则是完全没受到影响的样子。  
“这样啊……”索隆默默地说，镜头里只能看到他站直的身子，他的一只手撑在乱七八糟的桌面上，另一只手探过来抹了抹路飞的脸。  
接下来屏幕上就出现了索隆放大的脸，果然感觉上就是有点凶巴巴的家伙，眼睛一眨不眨，脸上也没什么笑容，但的确如弹幕所说，即使只有侧脸也能看出是个冷面酷哥。  
他捻了捻手指，微微抬起又放下。  
  
弹幕：啊喂，刚才不会是想舔吧！  
  
索隆看向了镜头，接着是探过来的手。  
黑屏。  
  
弹幕：可恶啊，连声音都关掉了啊！  
弹幕：到底想干什么啊，绿毛舍友！  
弹幕：刚才索隆君的眼神，简直了！口怕！  
弹幕：我就好奇一下，有汉子看这个视频吗，是的话请打1，1。  
弹幕：1  
弹幕：1  
弹幕：1  
弹幕：1  
弹幕：1  
弹幕：1  
弹幕：1  
弹幕：1  
弹幕：1  
弹幕：1  
弹幕：1  
……  
  
播放结束。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 吉拿棒：可以理解成西班牙油条，但是更圆柱体一点。


	4. 山治君的恋爱物语

  
在很久以前曾经有人在小鸟推上问过路飞：前期明明会吃很多超市买的零食或者杂牌外卖，为什么现在只吃“巴拉蒂”一家餐厅的食物，这里面是不是有什么赞助关系？  
被给予的答复是：因为山治说如果我吃别人做的东西他就不来给我送饭了。嘛，不管怎么说，还是山治做的最好吃嘛！  
这条答复在发布的一小时内就被转发上了热门，究其原因，除了当时路飞已经有了小部分铁杆粉丝外，更是因为巴拉蒂餐厅的主厨山治有着更高的知名度——好坏全占的双重含义。  
  
巴拉蒂是坐落在闹市区商业街最繁华地段的一家西餐厅。说是西餐厅，其实他们什么菜都会做，你吃不吃得到自己想吃的菜完全取决于主厨愿不愿意为你掌一次勺。著名撰稿人娜美小姐曾经在《舌尖》上以鲜明的个人风格给出了这样的评价：  
“每一位在巴拉蒂享受到主厨服务的顾客都将获得一次味蕾高潮。”在详细叙述了餐厅环境和主打菜色后，她还在文章末尾加了格外的一段，“餐厅隔壁日常用品店卖的耳塞非常好用，建议女士们进餐前提前选购。”  
给出这样的评价，不得不说是对山治君技艺的高度肯定和人格的绝对否定。  
人当然不可能十全十美，山治主厨最大的缺点大概就在于他对异性无限度的热爱和对同性无底线的嫌弃吧。  
由此想来，巴拉蒂餐厅虽然在各地美食爱好者心中都有着极高的评价，却一直没有获得评级大抵也与这位主厨先生的为人处世有关，据说当时评委会成员在餐厅与一位女顾客闲聊的时候，被山治先生给一脚踹出了大门，用的还是“影响美丽的 Lady 用餐看着碍眼”这样的理由，在随后的争执中双方发生了肢体冲突，订正，用那位评级委员的话来说，是“遭受了纯粹的单方面的持续的暴力殴打”，很遗憾，他又一次成为了“客方”。在如今这个你回家路过一朵小花都要拍下来的浮夸年代，这件事情至今都没有视频爆出，除了怀疑其真实性外，大约也与巴拉蒂餐厅的员工看起来都很能打有点关系，据说这家餐厅前身是家拳击馆，专打地下黑拳的那种，所以这大概也就能解释，虽然巴拉蒂门庭若市且从不接受预约，但为什么餐厅还能保持优雅安静的用餐环境——基本上也就只有主厨在大声说话而已。  
然而即使这样，山治君，还是没有女朋友。  
不不不，这和脸没有关系。  
虽然有着奇怪的圈圈眉和老成的山羊胡，正经料理中的山治君还是能散发出让女性生物心动的费洛蒙的。一定要究其根源的话，大律师罗宾小姐的回答颇具参考意义：  
“无差别对任何女人都能献殷勤的男人注定不会有异性缘吧！”  
当然他的副主厨可能更为一针见血：  
“暴力山治那个家伙只是习惯对异性好吧，你知道他连去后巷喂猫都是从母的先开始喂嘛？你看他这么多年被那么多人拒绝也没真的伤心过，所以其实完全不在意吧！”  
这段话在被八卦小报无良曝光后，无疑是对山治恋爱人生的一次重大打击，距此之后的半年内，巴拉蒂餐厅大约只接待过十位数以下的女性顾客，常常让路过的外国游客怀疑这家餐厅是兄弟会甚至人妖集会的专用场所。  
对于如此悲惨的境地，山治一度想要“把店砸了”，找个没人认识的地方“重新开始”，而最终这一切当然没有发生，巴拉蒂现在也好好地开在那里，生机勃勃，更胜从前，而转折的契机，是路飞第一次在视频里试吃了山治餐厅的“水水肉”。  
  
要说路飞为什么会和山治认识上，就不得不说下关于路飞本人的第一支在网络上走红的视频。事实上那则视频并不是他自己拍的，而是他参加“第三届大胃王吃肉串比赛”的录像。  
那段录像整整有二十五分钟，里面的路飞背着书包，带着顶黄色的安全帽，老老实实地坐在自己的参赛位上，完全是一副临时起意但比谁都兴奋的参赛架势，在他身边的选手大多走膀大腰圆，大腹便便的拥挤画风，路飞往他们中间一坐颇有种“三十层饺子皮里只裹了一指甲肉”的怪异感觉。  
然而在比赛开始的两分三十秒后，这个被嘲笑的小个子就以绝对碾压的速度和食量让围观者统统闭嘴。你只能目瞪口呆地看着他在一分钟内就解决掉了自己餐盘里的食物，接着用元气满满的声音要求老板给他来下一份，四分钟后，他已经一个人干掉了其他选手五倍分量的肉串，这远远打破了大赛的历史记录，或者说也打破了人类的记录。在他身边一位戴着眼镜穿着白衬衫的胖子颤抖地放下了手里的肉串，在他拍打路飞肩膀前，还十分郑重地在自己衣服上擦了擦手。  
“我说这位小弟弟，你……你不能吃就别吃了啊……”  
“唔恩，什么？”还在大快朵熙的路飞从餐盘上抬起脸，嘴边还沾着肉串的酱汁：“比赛结束了吗，不能吃了吗？”  
“啊……不是说这个……”  
“哦，那，那个大叔，再来一份！”他一抹嘴，豪迈的把刚才吃光的餐盘丢到一边。  
店主沉默地给路飞上了新的一盘。  
这场比赛，在某种意义上也算是路飞的个人首秀。因为到最后，所有人显然都无视了比赛的目的，而开始探究起这个小个子少年到底能吃下多少肉串？路飞在解决掉了所有自己份的肉串后，一边嘬着手指一边意犹未尽地看着身边白衬衫盘里剩下的食物。  
白衬衫沉默地把自己的食物递了过去。  
“谢谢！”  
收获怪物胃袋少年活力笑容一枚。  
于是旁边的另一位选手在路飞吃完后自主自觉自愿地把自己的盘子递了过去。  
接着是第三位，第四位，第五位……  
随后，围观群众中某人自掏腰包说要帮路飞买下这家店剩下的肉串，老板哭着说不用了，因为最后一串存货已经在刚才进了路飞小哥的肚子。  
路飞酱在十五分钟内一共吃掉了187串烤肉串，外加六个配餐包和三杯橙汁。  
录像的最后，是他心满意足地坐在塑料椅子上，对着镜头喜滋滋地舔手指摸肚子，满足如一只在草坪上晒太阳的怪兽幼崽。他的脸颊红红的，鼻子尖沁着小小的汗珠，嘴唇因为油光而……  
不知名的录像师默不作声地把镜头拉近，拉近，再拉近，深藏功与名。  
背景依稀传来雌性生物饱含母爱的尖叫。  
这段陷入在诡异氛围的录像后来被特别剪辑进了“路飞酱满足样精选集”里，因为原录像在上传了一周后被莫名其妙删除，且网上几乎找不到备份，精选集里唯一留存的录像选段成为了路飞这次比赛遗留下的唯一珍贵资料。  
“大叔，吁——你家的肉串，超好吃的呢！从没吃过这么好吃的呢！”  
“啊，是吗……话，话说你还好吧？”  
“恩，挺好的啊，我一会儿回去还要吃晚饭呢！”  
“……这，这样哦。”  
“话说我赢了吗？”  
围观了全过程，一身黑衣肩膀上站着只鸽子，PS也就是刚才提出帮路飞买单剩下肉串的帽子男表示：“这真是他见过的最无聊的比赛。”  
而这句小声的抱怨也非常幸运地被录像师捕捉了下来。  
  
那么这些和山治有什么关系呢？  
因为这家烤肉店，在巴拉蒂的正对面。  
在老子的地盘吃别人的东西还能说最好吃，你他妈是来踢馆的吗？  
在还没来及思考自己为什么要主动过去躺枪，抽着烟踩着消防栓眼睛凝视着前方那个笑得没心没肺的“真·饭桶”的主厨山治就这么自说自话地宣战了。  
是到了维护厨师尊严的时候了！  
山治的背后烈焰熊熊，摧枯拉朽。  
  
关于山治到底是怎么搞到路飞家地址的这件事，目前依旧是未解之谜。  
总之在这次烤肉串比赛之后的三个月，一个介于11点与12点之间的最佳用餐时间，主厨山治在巴拉蒂最繁忙的正午堂而皇之地翘班了，他西装领带长裤皮鞋，一手按响了梅丽小区某间小公寓的门铃。  
屋里一阵拖鞋踢踏的脚步声汹涌而来，门还没开，脆梨般的少年嗓音已经响了起来：  
“你回来啦！我等好久了！”  
光着上身穿着三角小裤衩嘴里叼着雪糕的路飞就这么坦坦然开了门。  
怎么都该有点防范意识吧开门前都不问问是谁的吗这个小区看起来也没有安保的样子还有你门上怎么连个猫眼都没有铰链呢铰链也没有吗这他妈只是扇木门啊我要是坏人怎么办恩还有你穿的这是什么明显是在等人吧等人你就穿成这样吗现在才刚入夏你不冷吗不冷吗不冷吗给我把衣服穿起来啊穿起来！！！！  
山治沉默地盯着眼前的路飞狠狠咽下内心的汹涌吐槽。  
他们对视一秒，两秒，三秒。  
“你找谁？”路飞眨了眨眼睛。  
“吃。”山治不由分说把手里的餐盒塞进了路飞的怀里。  
他们马上就成为了好朋友。  
在路飞开心地消灭山治带来的午餐时，因为了解到少年之所以穿这么清凉是因为没了换洗衣服所以山治就去洗衣服，在晾衣服的时候发现厨房的盘子还没洗所以山治就开始洗那一叠锅碗瓢盆，因为在洗锅碗瓢盆的时候发现地板也太脏了于是山治顺便就挽着袖子把地拖了拖，当他忙的差不多的时候一抬头就发现路飞正扒在门口探出个发茬乱翘的脑袋，黑豆似的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他。  
“干嘛？”一手撑拖把一手叉腰，腰间还系着小八章鱼烧外卖满百赠送的围裙的山治问的不卑不亢。  
这个时候的路飞小旁友像颗小炮弹一样冲过来一把抱住了山治的腰。  
“明天你还会来给我送饭吗！”他居然还带着哭腔，“实在是……太好吃了！”  
蝉蛹破茧，雏鸟破壳，炖了一晚上的汤终于到了火候，爬了两天的山终于登顶插旗，追了十八年的妹子到底怀上了自己的娃，大马哈鱼千难万险游回了出生地，美国影星莱昂O多捧回了小金人，世界上没有了贫穷饥饿歧视不公，万物平等，宇宙和谐，恐龙穿越侏罗纪，耶稣和佛陀共住一间小平房，这些那些——都不能和山治内心此刻爆棚的满足感相比。  
咳咳，山治君，您的联想有点夸张哦。  
看着眼前少年真挚期待的眼神，山治之前烤肉店大赛后集聚胸中的气闷一扫而空。一个人在厨房干掉一条烟？早忘记了。花了两个月查少年的住址？无所谓了。三个月心心念念想菜谱？必须的。堂而皇之的用餐厅的顶级食材给这个完全不认识的臭小子做菜算不算假公济私？爷乐意！对面烤肉店老板时不时在店门口得瑟还做了个路飞的人形立板当广告——我说你这是侵犯肖像权好吗——不过也不在乎了，反正半个月后不知道为啥他就关门了。  
总而言之，言而总之，山治感觉到一种名为扬眉吐气的情绪在他的心肝脾肺肾里升腾，他的每个毛细孔都向外辐射名为得意的腺素。  
“好吃吧？”  
“恩！”少年响亮回答，大幅度点头。  
“比那家烤肉店好吃吧？”  
“哪家？”  
山治非常愉悦地，虚荣心极度满足地，深深地吸了口气，叉腰的手，向上、前进、着陆，捏了把路飞的脸颊。  
“死开点，热不热啊。”山治说的一脸嫌弃，同时觉得路飞的脸手感不错于是又捏了一把。  
这个时候山治突然听到一个非常低沉的声音，他抬头，看到一个绿藻头正站在厨房门口瞪着他，他的右手拎着外卖袋，脸比山治左手边的锅底还黑。  
“你谁？”他们问了同样的话。  
他们马上就打了起来。  
  
自从路飞和山治认识以后，他就再没挨过饿，因为山治自诩为是名说话算话的绅士，所以说了明天要来给路飞送饭就来送饭，明天来了路飞问山治你明天还来吗，于是山治说那来吧，于是后天他也就来了。路飞舔完盘子后眨巴着小动物的眼睛一边看擦桌子的山治一边问你明天还来吗……  
总之山治就天天来了。  
顺便绿藻头的饭山治也会带一份，边角料的食材也不能浪费是主厨大人的原话。  
这样的状况持续了一个月后，全天下大概没有比山治更熟悉路飞家冰箱的人了，当然还有路飞的胃。  
之后的某一日山治打开店门，波澜不惊地准备迎接冯·克雷他们人妖姐妹团的照常光顾，当第一缕阳光在光洁如新的落地玻璃上形成反射的时候，山治看到了长发衣裙指甲油高跟鞋和真正能称之为异性的脸！  
女人、女人、是真正的女人啊！山治呆立在门口，沐浴在汹涌澎湃的震惊之情中。  
在他习惯性地挥舞起自己的手臂，单膝跪地在任何一位美丽的lady面前熟练地念诵心中滔滔的赞美之言前，他看到路飞正坐在某张桌子的一边冲他卖力挥手，周围一圈已经坐满了美好的女士，正在……争先恐后地捏他的脸。  
搞什么鬼？  
山治想。  
“哟！山治！”那边路飞已经喊了起来，声音贼大，手也挥的更起劲了点，“她们是汉毛库的朋友，我叫她们来吃饭，因为山治做的饭可好吃了！”  
臭小子。  
山治想，鼻子有点酸，并不是要流鼻血。  
在他向一位美好如百合花的金发女郎倾倒手中的葡萄酒前，他状似随意地路过路飞的身边，给他上了一大盘新鲜出炉的意大利调味饭；之后在为一位喷着柑橘香水味的女士拉开座椅的时候顺手给了路飞一叠蓝莓奶油蛋糕；随后还有芝士火锅，中国饺子，烤鸽子，德国猪脚，等等，等等，等等，等。  
当山治知道是路飞帮他在自己的视频上推荐餐厅后，他扭头说了声“切”。  
当山治回家点击路飞的视频后，巴拉蒂歇业了一整周。  
当……  
  
  
最后让我们说回到开头的那条推特。在转发热度退去半个月后，那条推被ID为“臭餐厅”的账号收藏了，仔细回忆下的话，路飞也在这一周里不断地说吃到了最喜欢的大骨头肉和新的甜品，还提到有了很多意外的深夜加餐。这些都是既定事实，而根据事实想要推导出某个结论还是缺少关键证据，毕竟山治君的官方账号是人尽皆知的“Mr.Prince”。  
  
无论怎样，山治君到现在，还是没有女朋友。


	5. 索隆好“忠”意你，你知唔知啊

当罗罗诺亚·索隆赢得世界剑道锦标赛冠军接受采访的时候，曾有过这样一段对话：  
“罗罗诺亚先生，恭喜啊，拿到冠军很激动吧？”  
“还好。”  
“据说您是米霍克的高徒，但并不常在剑道馆看见你，所以是特别的闭门特训吗？”  
“是。”  
“能方便细说下吗？”  
“不能。”  
“……啊，那么，哈哈，罗罗诺亚先生很严肃啊……”  
“……”  
“……那，那么您接下来的计划是什么呢？”  
“听说一会儿后面有聚餐，去喝酒顺便打包点吃的带回去。话说运动员的聚餐能带别人吗？”  
“呃……”  
“那没别的事我先走了。”  
“………那，那个，罗罗诺亚君还有没有什么比较遗憾的地方吗？”  
罗罗诺亚冠军先生难得沉默了三秒，滴水不漏的死人脸，不是，是俊脸上出现了一丝动容，似乎想起了一段不愉快的回忆：  
“……答应了带吃的回去一定要越快越好，实在不行就打的。”  
是了，如果说，索隆到目前的人生中真有什么值得后悔的事的话，就是他在某天错误的时间给路飞出门买了次午饭，如果他不出门，他就不会迷路，如果他不迷路，他就不会让那只黄毛卷眉色厨子进门，如果他不让那只色厨子进门，他就永远是个没人知道的NPC，而不会成为索隆和路飞双人模式中的日常boss……  
——这篇特典也就还是篇骑马钉就能解决的小料而不会让作者爆字数到要做胶装，所以一切都是山治的错，就是这样！  
——当然，现在连胶装也出不了啦，来自2018年年底穿越而来的作者D喊话嗯嗯我就是要突破次元壁哼唧！  
那一天，天朗气清，那一天，阳光明媚，索隆在10:45分被路飞催着出门买楼下转角街口的章鱼烧和蛋挞，两地相距不超过400米，前后共耗时33分48秒，当索隆提着外卖袋顺便还买了另一袋路过的街边小吃悠哉哉敲门的时候，意外地没有听到路飞“吧嗒吧嗒”跑来的脚步声。  
索隆皱眉了。  
同时住在对门的约瑟夫和强尼“吱嘎”一声开了条门缝：  
“大哥！”他们小小声地说，“刚才有个男人来找路飞，好凶的样子，路飞开了门话也不多说他就把他推进去了，还很用力的关了门。”  
“好可怕呀。”  
“路飞还什么都没穿，我看那男人盯着他的目光好奇怪。”  
“对啊对啊。”  
“那你们怎么不阻止下？”索隆问的很平静，就看着那道门缝又极速缩小了点。  
“对方看起来很能打。”  
“而且万一又是哥哥呢，我们已经被揍过两次了啊，大哥！”  
“嘭。”门关上了。  
索隆继续敲门，还是没人开，因为没带钥匙，他没怎么犹豫就把门锁给拧了，老式的，并没有多少难度。其实索隆心里对于路飞的安危是没有丝毫担忧的，毕竟见识过对方一柜子的少年组散打奖牌，要遇上的真不是好人的话，也只有对方倒霉的份，急着进门完全是怕打架没有自己的份。  
随后他就看见那个圈圈眉正一脸陶醉的被路飞拦腰抱着，路飞套着睡裤，身上还穿了件绝对不属于这房间里任何一人的外衣。索隆脑袋里原本预想的动作片显然有向爱情动作片发展的趋势。  
“你谁？”和声。  
“啊，他是索隆，是我的舍友。他是山治，他做饭超好吃！”路飞回头往索隆那边跑，被名为“山治”的生物拉住了。  
“我问他呢让他自己说。”和声again。  
那个时候，索隆意识到他一定会非常讨厌山治。  
真巧，当时山治也是这么想的。  
  
不管怎么说，索隆这个人有两个很好的优点，一是能动手的时候绝不瞎BB，所以他非常干脆的和山治打了一架，然而对方武力值居然和他不相上下，双方在互殴五分钟后进入到了不能打趴对方也不能被对方打趴的白热化阶段，再加上路飞M字蹲的在一边看他们打，眼神中有点看猴戏的残忍天真，让他们越打越无趣；二是不管发生什么索隆都能很快习惯。他这个优点，往文了说叫耿直，往粗了说叫心大。后来路飞的同学乌索普对于索隆这个优点有了更为精准的概括：  
——不管是多么尴尬的场景，索隆都能坦然处之，厚脸皮到让人发指，尤其在涉及路飞的问题上。  
所以之后的场景就是山治、路飞、索隆一起坐在沙发上看电视，顺便吃索隆带回来的小吃。  
路飞说：“索隆我渴了。”索隆把他手里喝了一半的杯子递过去。  
路飞说：“索隆你吃的那个看起来不错啊。”索隆抖抖开自己的炸鸡柳袋子递过去，路飞就把脑袋往下一塞的吃。  
路飞说：“那你也吃吃我的”。索隆就过来吃了路飞手里的紫薯球。  
路飞说：“啊，看的好累啊，索隆你借我躺躺。”索隆说你别撒娇，但是路飞已经靠到他肩膀上了，索隆也没动，继续云淡风轻地看电视。  
电视里男主角和女主角终于结束了45分钟的分手、吵架、追逐、拥抱、对视，还有5分钟电视结束眼看着就要亲上了。  
山治站起来说：“劳资回去了。”  
  
基本上来路飞家做客的人都要遭遇类似的视觉污染，某一日，相似的场景不同的人，路飞坐在罗宾和索隆的中间昏昏欲睡，终于脑袋一歪朝着罗宾倒了过去，然而在最后一刻还是被索隆一把拉回来按上了自己的肩膀。罗宾小姐轻轻一笑，低头拿了个苹果开始削皮，动作麻利，刀影翻飞。  
“看不出来索隆君是个这么不要脸的人。”  
索隆的脚正翘在茶几上，脑袋后仰，靠在沙发上将睡未睡。  
“那是因为你见识少。”  
这句话其实完全没有挑架的意思而是罗罗诺亚·索隆发自肺腑的实话实说，在这之后，他们遇到了某医大的客座教授，遇到了某个暴走族，遇到了某位警官，遇到了某位大明星和某位大明星，都成为了索隆这句话的极好佐证，然而索隆当时说这句话的时候，脑袋里想的完全是另两只神奇的生物。  
那两只生物叫艾斯和萨波，而说起他们就要从为什么索隆会成为路飞的舍友开始说起。  
  
  
索隆和路飞会相遇是因为某年某月某一天，光天化日朗朗乾坤，插着兜在街上闲逛的索隆就那么被人碰瓷了。这场碰瓷事件在一开始就存在技术性偏差，因为最后犯案人员在公安局坦白从宽时交代，他们一开始完全没想过要撞索隆这样一个身材高大，面容狰狞的成年男子，而是准备撞他旁边拉着小姑娘的中年妇女，然而在他往前一扑的时候，可能是他扑早了，也可能是他多往左边倾斜了13°，还有就可能是索隆莫名其妙走快了一点点正好挡在了那对母女面前，于是那个碰瓷儿的小伙就结结实实地撞在了钢板一样的肌肉上。  
“警官先生，我当时倒下去的时候是真的疼得叫出声了，这样能从轻发落吗？”  
“闭上你的鸟嘴，继续说！”叼着两只雪茄的银发警官不动如山。  
“……？”  
一场碰瓷当然不能因为技术偏差而沦为独角戏，什么叫碰瓷，一靠预判二靠演技，倒在地上的专业碰瓷从业人员，拥有三年先进经验，五年实操演练，已经靠着碰瓷给自己攒了辆小绵羊的混混愣了0.5秒后就大大咧咧地吆喝上了，内容从“这个一看就不是什么好人的绿头发是多么凶残地撞了他”一路引申到牛顿力学原理的现代意义和冲量动能的相互转化，接着是对现代《赔偿法》最新修订案的引申评论，最后以对当前医疗医保制度的批判为结尾，向一旁的索隆提出救治、索赔的双项要求，把原本城市一隅的私人纠纷成功发展为围观人数直接导致交通拥堵的脱口秀。  
这场街头清口持续了大约10分多钟，全程索隆一句话没说，就那么束着手，居高临下地保持一种看杂鱼的眼神。混混说的口干舌燥，心里也是七上八下，心里的赔偿预期从最初的新头盔一路降至一杯茶水钱。  
“你，你别不说话，你以为你不说话，就可以赖掉吗？这里有人能证明你没撞我吗，能吗？”  
周围一圈人基本都退了小半步，给混混与索隆空出更大的人生舞台，甚至有些人都开始窃窃私语，说着花钱消灾算了。索隆抬眼扫视了周围一圈，人群步调一致地往后退了更大的一步。  
“我看见是你撞他的。”  
虽然说话的人声音不大，但足够清亮，这一嗓子的效果让一辆往前骑的自行车都硬生生倒退了回来。  
“谁？谁说的？”  
很久之后，在大家共聚弗兰基的酒吧玩闹的时候，乌索普忍不住好奇问索隆第一次见到路飞是什么感想，索隆一边吹着酒瓶一边想了想，当时灯光昏暗，音乐低缓，已经是世界冠军的索隆慵懒地窝在绛紫色真皮沙发里，路飞在他对面正循循善诱刚认识的基德和他玩筷子插鼻孔的游戏。  
“嘛，就是……觉得这个家伙挺傻的，但还是挺顺眼的。”  
随后乌索普就快速地挪到了山治的旁边，理由是“刚刚索隆笑得好恶心哦”，而索隆不咸不淡地踢了脚茶几，冲对面玩的正高兴还欲拒还迎的基德喊了句：“别磨蹭了，能不能快点”。  
总而言之，言而总之，那个阳光明媚，风和日丽的下午，踩着人字拖，套着红背心，也是来街上闲逛的路飞本着有人发问，自己知道就要吱一声的“红领巾”精神，坦坦然然站出来当了索隆第一个也是唯一的一个目击证人。  
一分钟后混混站起来推搡路飞的肩，并且骂骂咧咧。  
一分零一秒后，混混被路飞一拳揍到了地上，清脆的骨折声不知道是碎了下巴还是盆骨。  
“我讨厌这个家伙。”路飞哼了声，他转头看到索隆正斜着眼睛看他。  
“怎么？”  
“可惜。”索隆也哼了声，“害我没的打了。”  
之后他们就被一起带到了警局，分别被关进两间审问室。给索隆录口供的家伙梳着一头奇怪的南瓜头，下垂三角眼怎么看怎么和那混混不相上下，他显然也瞧着索隆不顺眼，一会儿拍桌子，一会儿甩手铐的，大有“今晚就让你在这儿交代了”的意思。一会儿后，有个矮个四眼田鸡小警察来敲门，说那混混说是路飞撞的他，索隆可以走了。一直不动如山的索隆腾地一下就站起来。  
“是我撞的。”他说得很平静，声音却大的警察局门口都能听到。  
南瓜头和四眼田鸡显然也被吓了一跳，南瓜头还想再说什么，索隆已经走过来把他拎得两脚离地，一路提留地开始一间间找路飞，正巧撞开一间门看到路飞正可怜巴巴地伏在桌子上，对面还坐着个警察正在一本正经地写口供。  
“求求你们不要打电话给我哥哥。”  
“不这样你就要关拘留所哦，人家要告你故意伤人哎。”  
“那我就关拘留所好了，不要打电话给艾斯……”路飞更加的愁眉苦脸。  
“……那打给你别的亲属也可以啦……”警察看起来有点动容。  
“我没有别的家人了。”  
索隆惊天动地地踢了一脚门。  
“干吗？”所有人都抬头看着索隆。  
“人是我撞的。”索隆指了指自己，又晃了晃手里的南瓜头，“顺便袭警。”  
  
在见识过索隆一分钟撂倒俩的辉煌战绩后，他和路飞最终被锁在了一间审讯室。人来人往的警员透过玻璃窗对他们指指点点，索隆没感觉，路飞无所谓，两人一人一张椅子面对面坐着。  
“克比说你看着就不像好人。”路飞一边忙着拿口供纸折飞机一边说。  
“随便吧。”索隆有点困，但每次快睡着路飞那边一动他就立刻醒了，在他十九年来的人生里还是第一次。  
“不过我知道索隆你是好家伙，我看到是你故意帮那对母女挡开的。”路飞摇头晃脑，手一松，纸飞机晃晃悠悠在那一头硬茬绿发上坠机了。  
“你怎么知道我名字的？”  
“克比告诉我的。”  
索隆瞟了路飞一眼。  
“哦，我叫路飞，蒙奇·路飞！”他还是那副懒洋洋下巴在桌子来回蹭的样子，但是手却伸过桌子拉了拉索隆的小手指。索隆其实特别想问你丫的几岁了，还有你爸妈没教过你不要随便告诉陌生人姓名嘛，然后想起来路飞说过除了哥哥没有别的家人了，顿时索隆屁话也憋不出一句，原本想移开的手指也任由路飞抓着。他从自己脑袋上把那架纸飞机拽下来，捏捏飞机头，又朝着路飞飞了过去。  
不知不觉地，他们就都睡着了。  
  
当索隆再一次醒来的时候，他发现墙上的时针正在从11向12前进。路飞还没醒，嘴巴张着，口水流的稀里哗啦，小鼻尖红红的，半张脸被纸张压出一道道印子，手居然还执拗地勾着索隆的手指。索隆想了想，脸不红心不跳地摸了摸路飞的头发。  
接着他就听到轻轻地叩玻璃的声音。  
不够响，但足够让人听到。  
索隆扭头，看到审讯室外一片黑，灯也几乎都关了，只有远处的一个房间还亮着灯。有个人站在审讯室的玻璃窗外面，他一只手插兜，脱了的西装挂在胳膊上，衬衫领口的两个扣子已经扭了，一只手正曲着，维持着敲玻璃窗的姿势。因为逆光的关系，索隆看不清对方长什么样，但阴影中对方弯起的嘴角俨然透着种“你给我等着”的杀气。  
——这位是路飞的二哥萨波。  
随后这位萨二哥慢悠悠地开始一盏一盏拉警察局办公室的灯，开完台灯开顶灯，全开了就看见一众小片警居然都在门外站着，低头含胸收腹，局长还站在门口，诚惶诚恐挂满一脸。  
当时索隆只有一个感想：太装逼了这人，这是搞什么drama！  
随后他看着萨二哥施施然地开了审讯室的门，当着索隆的面自自然然地把手里的西装盖到路飞的身上。  
大热天盖西装是不是有病。索隆又想。  
萨波又站着等了会儿，前十分之七的时间看路飞的睡颜，后十分之三和索隆进行电光火石300瓦的眼神交流，之后他才捏了捏路飞的鼻子，一直等到路飞忍不住醒来才松手。  
路飞刚睡醒，朦朦胧胧眨着眼睛的动作像只刚破壳的雏鸟，看清了就立刻响亮地喊了声“萨波”，嗓子里还带着点呵欠的尾音，怎么看怎么像在撒娇。  
对面英俊挺拔的金发男子对这一声呼唤显然非常受用，虽然表情没什么变化，但索隆分明看见了对方身后一瞬间漫山遍野绽放的粉红背景墙。  
“艾斯呢，艾斯没来吗？”  
粉红背景墙出现了裂缝。  
“艾斯在外面等你。”  
“他是不是生气啦？”  
“还好啦。”  
“……恩……”  
“先走啦。”  
两个人一前一后站起来，走到门口路飞回头看向索隆：“你愣着干嘛，一起走啊。”索隆瞟了眼路飞身后继续微笑的萨波，大大方方站起来，四脚的金属椅磨着地面发出好大一声响。  
出了审讯室才看到刚才还亮着的另一间房也是审讯室，当街碰瓷的混混坐在里头，鼻青脸肿赛猪头，要不是因为衣服一样，完全看不出是同一个人。坐在他对面的警官一头银发，从坐姿看，嚣张中透着不屑，很有黑社会大佬坐堂口的气势。警官嘴里叼着两根雪茄，烟雾缭绕，呛得混混直咳嗽，一咳还牵动伤口于是疼得又咳，简言之，惨。  
银发警官看到萨波领着路飞，就出来开门。劈头盖脸第一句就是：“你个小鬼怎么又惹事？”  
路飞刚兴高采烈地喊了声“冒烟男”萨波那边就截了话头：“居然是你过来，这边不是你的管区啊？”  
“顺便，这么个小破地方让藤虎过来不太好。”  
“啊，我本来只想拜托下库赞先生，毕竟算爷爷的旧识，怎么会麻烦到一笑长官？”  
“库赞正好出差了，反正藤虎你们也不是不熟嘛。”  
“我还以为一个电话就能解决的呢。”  
“反正没事干，就过来看看。”  
“你，可真闲啊。”  
“彼此彼此吧。”  
被叫作冒烟男的警官又看了萨博一眼，视线下移最终还是锁定在路飞身上。他大约是想笑一下，可是嘴角抽动半天还是一转身摆了摆手：“当街打人这事就算了，看着就心烦，快点滚。”  
路飞嘻嘻笑着说“谢谢”萨波提醒他“你该说谢谢叔叔”，话音未落就看到银发警官后背一抽抽。  
一辆Land Rover以卓尔不群的画风停在这么个破小区的街道警察局门口，一名男青年背靠在车门上，墨镜，无袖上衣，露出的两个胳膊上肌肉结实，纹身醒目。路飞几乎一看见他就跑过去了，速度快得萨波就只能抓回他身上那件西装。  
“艾斯！”路飞喊。  
——这位是路飞的大哥艾斯。  
只见艾大哥初抬起头脸上是一副焦急的表情，看到路飞跑回来马上面露欣喜，路飞跑近了，艾斯大哥长臂一捞就搭上了路飞的肩膀，这个时候他双唇紧抿唇角含笑，下一刻他就毫不留情地踹到路飞的小腿肚子上了。  
“XX的你怎么又惹事！哥哥不是跟你说过打架要在没有监控的小巷子里打吗？”  
索隆沉默了。  
“那里没有监控的。”路飞义正言辞地回答。  
“都当街打架了还要什么监控！”艾斯开始拧路飞的脸。  
熟悉的粉红色背景墙重出江湖。  
“好了先上车吧，有事情回去说。”萨波开始打圆场，同时凶狠地打艾斯的手。  
艾斯掏出钥匙去开车，萨波开车门，路飞在进去前又回头看向索隆。  
“索隆你家在哪里啊，送你回去啊。”  
索隆这个时候才想起来其实今天上街的主要目的是去找租房的，他的租约刚刚到期。这个时候萨波站直了身子：“我知道你没地方去，上车。”  
索隆上车了，一抬头就看到写着自己的文件夹放在车椅后背的口袋里，明目张胆生怕他不知道的还特别标注了一句“罗罗诺亚·索隆的详细资料”，哦，旁边还有盘录像带，上面写着“ABC分局1105室监控录像”。  
当车在第一个十字路口等红灯的时候，路飞说：“索隆你没地方住啊，要不就跟我住吧，我公寓有一间空房！”  
索隆看到艾斯在通过后视镜看自己，那后视镜他上车还专门调整了下。  
索隆看到萨波在路飞身边笑眯眯地看自己，手撑在车窗上撑着头。  
索隆看到路飞在自己身边看着自己，眼睛那么黑那么亮，整条街的路灯似乎都在那一对眼睛里闪烁。车里的空调呜呜地吹，似乎越来越冷所以刺得索隆泛起一层鸡皮疙瘩。随后路飞的手掌就按在了他的手腕上，暖融融的，像个小火炉。  
路飞笑了起来。  
“索隆你脉搏一鼓一鼓地跳好快！”  
索隆没吭声。  
“来嘛，跟我一起住嘛，本来也是要找舍友的，萨波说找不到舍友不准一个人住。”  
艾斯猛踩了记油门闯了红灯前的最后一秒，萨波咳嗽了下。  
在越来越轰鸣的引擎声中，索隆挑了挑眉毛。  
“行。”他说。  
谁怕谁。  
  
当克尔拉听说萨波居然同意让自己的弟弟和其他人同住，关键是“其他人”的确是各种零部件，特别是下身不缺的人类后，表示非常震惊。他胆战心惊地工作，觉得萨波的每一个微表情都是歇斯底里爆发的前兆，在终于受不了这种心理折磨后，他斟字酌句问萨波为啥会同意路飞和索隆合住。  
当时他的顶头上司正坐在旋转沙发椅上眺望最高层办公楼落地窗外独有的天边的云，他交叉着双手的十指，表情云淡风轻又若有所思。  
“克尔拉。”萨波说，“不管怎样路飞都是要找舍友，他就是那个脾气，决定了谁都拉不回来。我觉得吧……”  
克尔拉咽了口唾沫。  
“看家护院，就找个最忠的吧。”


	6. 世上只有哥哥好

山治每次提起路飞的哥哥们都喜欢用“把双标这一人格缺陷发挥到极致“这样的评价，他这么说显然忘记了自己也是个在性别问题上把双标发挥到令人侧目的存在，当然他也就只能这么说说，就和他显然已经对路飞表现出了他此生中对同性的最大关爱，明眼人都懂一样，然而，并没有什么卵用。  
山治之所以会这么说主要是因为当他认识路飞一段时间以后就萌生了求合租的意愿，毕竟他已经不是只送一趟午饭，还包括了早餐、晚饭、加餐、下午茶和宵夜。当他这么和路飞说的时候，被伺候的好吃好喝的路飞当然一百一千一万个愿意，不过他说：“这个事情还是要跟艾斯和萨波说下。”当时的艾斯萨波在山治心里就是两个哥哥，所以并没有多想，这让他错误地理解了当时索隆闻言后发出冷笑的真正含义。  
艾斯萨波三个月后才和山治遇上，当山治提出来的时候，艾斯正在逗猫一样陪路飞玩，头也不抬就说了句你问萨波吧，而萨波此时在路飞这个60平的小公寓里，西装革履，皮鞋锃亮，正兴致勃勃地看全英文的华尔街日报，他手一抖，报纸啪的一下，端的是气定神闲：  
“如果我同意山治君的要求，问下你想睡哪里呢？”  
小公寓里唯一的一张双人床在路飞的房间，另一张单人床是索隆的。  
山治目光闪烁，萨波笑意盈盈。  
“我觉得吧……要不就……”  
那边猛然一记巨响，大的跟开枪一样，原来是路飞给塑料袋鼓了气，刚才被艾斯一巴掌拍爆了，山治转头恰恰好就看到艾斯也抬头看向他的眼神。  
“要不就……算了吧。”山治手指间夹的香烟烧出老长一段烟灰，此刻被他一抖落在他的鞋面上。  
“山治，明天我想吃海鲜烩饭！”  
“……好。”  
  
  
事实上，艾斯萨波路飞三人并没有血缘关系，所以三个人即使走在一起也很难让人联想到兄弟关系，但几乎每个和他们其一熟悉的人都会也必将知道另外两人的存在。最大原因是两位哥哥都会用自己的方式来宣示对路飞的“特殊性主权”，其一的表现形式是主动对路飞人际交往圈发动“友好亲切”的突然袭击，其二表现形式就是不自觉对身边人发动所谓的“弟弟经轰炸”。  
艾斯是P大的地质学学生，且表现出对这项学科由衷的热爱，才大二就被业内大牛爱德华教授看中，加入了他的考察队，才大三就转完了大半个地球。在路飞书架最上层放着的一块不规则形状的石头就是艾斯当年去挪威考察时给他挖来的，红的像赤焰的颜色，表明被磨得光滑洁净，在阳光下，能看到石头里微微发亮的结晶。路飞在得到这块石头后兴奋了好几天，还专门找了根细绳串了挂脖子上，结果没几天就把自己脖子勒出一道道血痕，反倒被艾斯揪着耳朵骂了一通。最后那玩意儿就被仗着身高压弟弟一个头的哥哥放到了书架的最上面。  
因为艾斯全年几乎大部分时间都跟着他的导师爱德华在外面考察，剩下的时间，大部分也用来进行吃饭、睡觉、玩弟弟的日常，这让他的学妹学姐们都很伤心，最终导致艾斯总是用来打瞌睡的课堂反而成为了学妹学姐们难得一解相思之苦的场所，造成全员爆满的勤学假象。这么说就可以看出艾斯的受欢迎程度：运动全能，穿衣显瘦，脱衣有肉，待人有礼的艾斯一直以来都是P大校园BBS上的热门人物，用同是考察队的前辈马尔科的话来说，“艾斯脸上的一颗小雀斑都能在他的女粉心中描绘出一个宇宙的灿烂。”  
这么说有点恶心，所以这可能就是某次马尔科撅着屁股在拍照结果被艾斯揣进荆棘丛的原因。  
这样也就可以看出艾斯的本性并不如他表现得那么讲文明懂礼貌，而是带着点不顺心就打击报复的恶劣脾性。但这并不是艾斯性格中最恶劣的一面，艾斯对于人和人拉近距离后的敞开程度理解显然异于常人，正常人一旦和一个人关系好的确会变得无话不谈一些，而艾斯和人开始熟稔起来的表现就是越来越多的句子以“我家弟弟/我家路飞”来开头。  
白胡子考察队核心组，共十六人，熟知路飞，小从穿开裆裤大至最近一次见到艾斯，区间内的所有妙闻轶事，屁事闲事没多大事，基本都到了耳熟能详，给纸能默的境地。至今为止，起码有五人，在听到路飞的名字后，会如膝跳反应般本能背诵一段路飞的童年糗事，根本无法自控。  
白胡子考察队带队，爱德华·纽盖特教授，从未见过路飞，但能够精准的画出路飞的素描，偏差值在5%以内。  
甚平，地学院古生物学教授，艾斯做过他一个月的助教，后来某天去海鲜馆吃龙虾的时候遇到一个小弟弟没带够钱付账，愣是一眼看出那是艾斯的弟弟路飞，一问果然是他，随后眼角含泪的把钱给结了，当然眼泪并不是为那张刷爆的卡而流。  
曾经追过艾斯的学姐ABC，学妹XYZ都纷纷表示分手后听力有所恢复，心理抗压能力有所增强。  
P大匿名论坛有一则出名的帖子，题目叫《麻子脸室友有空就念弟弟经，我们现在都有点方怎么办》，讲述了男生宿舍楼某幢某室的悲惨经历，楼主发布内容大致为：自从和麻子脸舍友称兄道弟后，他有事没事就给他们讲自家弟弟的事情，最后发展到打牌输了就抽背上次讲的“我弟弟的童年趣事”，赢了就听一则“我弟弟昨天做的傻逼事”，剧情一波三折，语言生动形象，多层次全方位表现了三位男性舍友对“麻子脸他弟”从“好奇到恐惧最终莫名痴狂”的心路历程，然而最后怒买安利者反被安利方警告不准靠近他弟弟，此情此景，令人发指。此贴一出，立时获得了高点击率和关注度，后续回帖也是共鸣处处，高潮迭起，一时间“同是天涯沦落人，相知何必不相识”的情绪弥漫了匿名小论坛的每一个缝隙。这个帖子连续五个月成为点击率第一的帖子，后来被莫名其妙锁了，但那个时候一则新的帖子已经冉冉升起，以摧枯拉朽之势重新占据热门榜榜首，他的标题为《卧槽你们看了卟噜卟噜的那个美食UP主没有那不就是麻子脸他弟？！》。  
可以这么说，论一个人与艾斯的熟悉程度，只要问下他对路飞的熟悉程度就可以了，两者呈可悲的恒定正相关。  
不过虽然艾斯在外弟控的如此旷古烁今，但面对路飞他又是一副油盐不进的长兄架势。  
在路飞上传的视频里曾经有一段是他无意中开了手机摄像头，从而录下了他整个奔跑的过程，其酷炫惊险甚至引起了新一波的“城市跑酷热”。这段视频可以看出路飞上能翻高墙，下能钻管道，跳个把屋顶气不喘，踩出租车车顶心不乱，最终只为了逃避身后艾斯哥哥的凶残追杀。至于他的艾斯大哥到底是为什么追了他大半个城市至今不明，两兄弟全速跑1个多小时都毫不放弃的精神和毫不疲软的魔鬼体力也是让人目瞪口呆，录像的最后是艾斯终于从背后把路飞扑倒在了地上，尘土飞扬，肢体纠缠，弟弟嗯嗯唧唧，哥哥骂骂咧咧，不看画面光听声音会让人不禁联想是不是kink.com新出了什么轻口味GV。当然，最后什么都没有发生，黑屏，徒留弹幕残念一片。  
艾斯其实是超疼弟弟的傲娇大哥啊。  
是个人都知道。  
敢说的大概不超过五个。  
  
而萨波则完全是和艾斯不一样的画风。因为含着金汤勺的关系，萨波从小就在《Forbes》等各类商评杂志上占有一席之地，然而他能一路从花边新闻奋斗到专题报道，却又完全是他自己的手腕。萨波虽然比艾斯还小几个月，但从小就比较早熟，用他们幼儿园园长达旦的话来说，就是艾斯还能问心无愧把路飞裤子扒了打屁股的时候，萨波就已经知道脸红并且把每个路过看这边的小朋友给挨个瞪走了。  
萨波和艾斯唯一的相同点大概就是弟控值上不遑多让。据他唯一还兢兢业业坚守在工作岗位的助理秘书克尔拉小姐爆料，萨波99%的情况下都是正常人：英俊，高雅，智慧，家境优渥，能力出色，基本集网络言情小说最烂俗霸道总裁设定于一身，然而克尔拉也知道自家老板的手机桌面是他弟弟张嘴吃萨波喂的蛋糕的抓拍，电脑桌面是他弟弟高中攀岩的照片，屏保是他弟弟在浴缸里玩小鸭子的照片。电脑旁还摆着个相框，裱着他弟弟在萨波生日时写给他的贺卡。  
哦对了，他弟弟的专属铃声还是他弟弟亲自录的“路飞好喜欢萨波尼酱哦~”  
这不是弟控，这是超级弟控。  
还记得路飞曾经有次参加“第三届大胃王吃肉串比赛”结果视频在网上走红的事儿吗，萨波一边在线看视频一边缓冲下载本地保存，全程无表情无发言不动如山。第二天执行部的哈库就收到了电邮：“天太热，让XXX烤肉店破产吧”。  
知道建路飞那幢小公寓的房产公司是谁家的嘛？萨波。  
知道路飞小公寓周边一圈儿的美食街是谁签约承办的嘛？萨波。  
知道为啥每年5月4日来公司谈业务签合同的人特别多吗？因为5月5日是路飞生日，前一天萨波心情好，合同顺签的几率可以提高8%，不过下班点一到也不要妄图拖萨波执行总长加班，那样你会死的很难看。  
知道萨波谈过的女朋友都是黑发黑眼小个子吗？哦，这个你们还是不要知道的好。  
  
当然所谓的“弟控”并不是哥哥们的单箭头，虽然路飞不像他的两位兄长大人那样把自己有两个哥哥搞到人尽皆知，但只要提起自己的哥哥，路飞绝对也是一脸自豪骄傲同时仰慕得不行的样子。在路飞网络走红后，曾经有幸参加“Sky Piea”电视台组织的访谈活动，其中主持人柯妮丝小姐就询问过路飞关于两位哥哥的想法。虽然署名“毛茸茸”的热线观众提问的是“路飞最喜欢哪个哥哥”，但是路飞显然搞错了重点，于是接下来整整十六分钟都是这位家中小幺思维发散，天马行空的走心扯淡：一路从童年自己太弱被爷爷揍被坏人揍而两位哥哥英勇救弟的故事，叙述到自己长大后和哥哥们一起打群架吃霸王餐成为街区孩子王，再到现在约好了不互相干涉对方的生活所以不能一起住但一直和艾斯萨波保持联系，期待成为让哥哥骄傲的人的宣言。提炼下中心思想大约就是艾斯从小到大多么多么帅，比独角仙还帅，萨波从小到大多么多么聪明，比自己和艾斯都聪明的实诚赞美。完全忘记了一开始那个充满陷阱的“比较级”问题，虽然之后有类似网友酸溜溜地发表“路飞酱故意不回答最喜欢哪个哥哥好心机哦”的留言，但寥寥无几，彻底淹没在一片关于三兄弟日常趣闻或爆料或脑补的汪洋大海中。  
此外这场访谈录制时有扫过观众席的镜头，好几个镜头里都能看到两位肩并肩坐在左分区的男子，他们戴着墨镜假胡子，一位一头金发全程二郎腿束手，右手抓着导播分发的拍手棒，一位一头黑发，全程大腿八字开双臂平展地靠在椅背上，左手举着块写有路飞名字的荧光应援牌，怎么看怎么都很眼熟。  
  
  
说起来路飞会开始录视频也完全是因为两位哥哥。  
事情的起因是路飞的高中学生宿舍因为改建没法住了，而那个时候艾斯正在国外考察，萨波回了老家在处理财产纠纷，于是路飞就在萨波的安排下住进了现在的小公寓，虽然艾斯有想让萨奇、萨波考虑让巴索洛米来照顾路飞，但是艾斯看巴索洛米不太顺眼，萨波看萨奇很不顺心，路飞觉得艾斯的朋友话太多萨波的朋友话太少直接Say NO，而路飞推荐自己的同学乌索普在和两位哥哥视频对话的时候不知道为什么跑回了家。最终路飞以赌咒发誓一个人绝对不会惹麻烦把艾斯送上轮船把萨波送上飞机，并且约定了每天起码一通电话的联络方式。至此之后，三个兄弟三个时差，你的清晨我的黄昏他的深夜，打个视频电话发生的最大概率事件就是萨波刷个牙回来发现对面的艾路两兄弟已经姿态各样地睡着了。  
萨波沉默地切断了艾斯那边的连接。  
一周后，路飞自告奋勇说给两个哥哥录视频看，虽然知道自家小弟顶多就是录点边吃东西边废话的视频，但是看着路飞在4K屏幕里高清舔嘴唇，咬手指，拿薯条刮番茄酱包，还冲着你露出傻啦吧唧笑容的视觉冲击是不可想象的。  
视频发送的第一晚艾斯就给萨波打了个国际长途。  
来自艾斯所在广袤之地席卷而来的平原风直往萨波的听筒里灌，来自萨波所在证券交易所鼎沸的人声充斥着艾斯的耳蜗，那个电话打的非常简短，前后不超过十秒，在互相听到对方沙哑的声音就又都不约而同地把电话给挂了。  
之后，两个哥哥开始花样百出地给路飞点菜。  
食色性也，诚然人间大智慧。  
当然很快这种和谐的视频交流活动就不那么让两位哥哥愉悦了，当他们发现路飞搞错了云端保存和视频网站投稿的概念而把自己的视频上传到卟噜卟噜，已经是两个月后的事了。当他们心急火燎一边打电话让路飞删账号一边往家赶的时候，路飞已经在乌索普同学的指导下搞明白了怎么和热心粉丝互动，并且发挥他天然的“遇上就一波带走，从此我们就是朋友”的绑定拾取属性，有了三位数以上的互相关注。  
——当然，也可能是被绑定拾取了。  
艾斯和萨波一脚破门突入的时候目光死死锁定路飞那个不断震动的手机和不断响起弹窗提示音的电脑。  
那个还是手机和电脑吗？  
不，不是。  
那是千里之堤毁于蚁穴，为山九仞功亏一篑，关○大意失荆州，拿○仑遭遇滑铁卢都不可比的心酸，那是弟弟长大了翅膀硬了心也野了哥哥一不当心就交了坏朋友的嘤嘤嘤，那是他们辛辛苦苦养大的兔子平时馋了也就低头舔两口毛现在居然被成群结队的猪给拱了的证明，那是说好可以兄嫁结尾的养成线因为点错了一个选项眼看着就要竹马被天降翻盘的愤怒。  
那怎么可能还是手机和电脑呢！  
咳咳，两位尼酱，您们的联想也有点夸张哦。  
“艾斯你看，一个叫‘贵公子’的家伙说要开加长林肯带我去吃好吃的，他说他是什么奥利佛奖的最佳男主，那个很厉害吗？”  
艾斯，受到一万点伤害，开启“狂暴”模式。  
“萨波，这个人叫我‘舔他的美味棒’，这是要寄吃的吗？”  
萨波火焰兽，究极进化。  
  
不管怎么说，哥哥们还是迅速地振作了起来，这可能是得益于当晚和自己弟弟彻夜谈心展开积极正确活泼主动的普及教育之后又抵足而眠盖一床被子充一整晚电的缘故。  
删账号当然不会，弟弟是大人了有自主权了哥哥们才不是控制狂老古董，不过路飞的账号两位兄长时不时会上一上，看看私信，删删留言，拉拉黑名单，特别是看到几个熟悉的ID老是弹幕刷屏就去找自己的同学同事社交圈友人喝喝茶聊聊天谈谈心帮个小忙。  
两位哥哥是路飞视频里最早出现的客串嘉宾，更准确来说，是艾斯首先出现在了路飞的录制视频里，那次吃的食物其实非常简单，是楼下买的牛奶和甜甜圈，不过以路飞的食量来说，食物就得铺满整整一桌，而他坐在中间，快乐的像一只屯了一树洞坚果故乐不可支的松鼠。那时也正逢一年中最冷的冬日，待在室内的路飞也难得的棉衣长袖，大约还是一路跑下楼再跑上来的关系，耳朵上还罩着两个奶白色的绒毛球耳罩，他一咧嘴呵出的气就在镜头上泛起淡淡薄雾。  
“咿——好冷。”他这么说，牙齿打颤，缩着脖子。这个前几天还敢穿着夏装下楼打雪仗的家伙终于迟钝的意识到了冬天的来临，他的指尖和他的鼻头一样冻出淡淡的红，脸颊上还有着风刮过的痕迹，他站起来用手指擦镜头，冲着未知的观众群露出心无旁骛的笑容。  
“路飞酱的笑容真是热力百分百啊！”之后的弹幕如是说。  
早期的路飞还没意识到有回答观众留言这种喜闻乐见的互动形式，所以大部分时间也就是自说自话或者闷头开吃，他的形容词其实也极其贫乏，说是试吃节目，其实几乎都是“好吃”、“很好吃”、“真好吃啊”、“超级的好吃”这些简单重复的修辞，所以路飞的爷爷卡普一直搞不懂自己孙子的小视频为什么会这么火爆，当然卡普爷爷接触到路飞视频的情况比较特殊，是在一份打击网络色情服务的可疑人员通报名单上，而这份名单也不是递交给他的，是在库赞的桌子上发现的，在老夫的孙子又傻又甜怎么可能和色情服务产生联系的震怒下，卡普老爷子一路鸡飞狗跳地砸到了顶头上司战国的办公室，接着愣生生抢占了会议室扣着警局所有高层干部亲自检查路飞所有的小视频。  
“可爱有什么错？老夫的孙子一直都是这么可爱！你，帮我去留个言，说将来就会有这么可爱的警察为人民服务。”  
这场闹剧最后的结局是提交这份文件的CP9情报部背了纪律处分顺便直属领导扫厕所一个月。  
啊，离题了。  
回到这支充满牛奶甜香和面包松软的视频，路飞正忙着消灭第九个芒果口味的甜甜圈，像是听见了什么，他猛得从外卖盒里抬起头，扭向一边。  
“艾诗，尼起来啦？”路飞鼓起的脸颊还在一动一动咀嚼食物，口齿不清但嗓门够大。  
没人回话，倒是传来一路磬磬咣咣的声响，接着就是门被大力地踢开，某个起床气隔着屏幕都能感觉到的，非同一般的大型生物持续迈着披荆斩棘的步子移动到了路飞的身后。看来对冬天大魔王反应迟钝的并不是只有路飞一个，刚睡醒的艾斯根本没有穿上衣的打算，事实上从他站在路飞身后露出的一点侧影看，他全身上下大概只有一条黑色的平角裤，他在路飞身后眼神迟钝地站了几秒又一头栽倒下来，结实的肱二头肌夹上弟弟的脖上，左臂上大写的黑字母纹身随着他不断收紧的怀抱滑动。  
“艾斯要一起吃吗？”路飞咽下食物，拍了拍自己的哥哥，结果就听到一声模模糊糊的“嗯”。  
“这个是艾斯！”路飞转动镜头，用手指戳了戳那乱作一团看起来就很扎手的头发，“他可是我哥哥哦！”  
莫名其妙就骄傲的不得了的语气。  
“艾斯起来啦，不要往我脖子里呼气，好热啊！”路飞加重了手上的动作，拍得艾斯的胳膊啪啪啪直响，不过艾斯好像又睡着了，半天没动一下，只能看到他挂在路飞肩膀上的身躯随着呼吸微微起伏。路飞等了会儿，冲着镜头做了个鬼脸，手臂一捞又拿起了个巧克力甜甜圈开始窸窸窣窣吃起来，完全不觉得有什么不自在，在吃下一个的时候还顺便嘟囔起要找个油性笔给艾斯画胡子。当路飞解决掉第五个开始边响亮地吸着手指边找油性笔实施恶作剧的时候，肩膀上终于传来一声闷闷的喷嚏，随后那个大脑袋动了动，露出的第一个表情就夹杂着极度的不耐烦与困倦，他皱着眉，眼睛将睁未睁，手摸索着一把摘掉了路飞的耳罩。  
“硌着我了。”他抱怨的语气可不好，伸手扯路飞嘴巴的动作也毫不客气，“你在干嘛？”  
“吃饭。”路飞举起手，“做直播！”手指又指向镜头。  
艾斯慢吞吞地转过脸，冲着镜头随意瞟了一眼。  
噫——那眼神，对于瞌睡的人来说太清醒了点，对于非血缘系亲属来说太莫名其妙了点，对于只是点开个直播想要给自己找点娱乐的收视群来说未免也太凶残了点。当然这些可能都是弹幕里那些咋咋呼呼人的想象，毕竟，艾斯什么话都没说，他只是把脑袋又转回去，他的动作极其自然，身体极其放松，表情极其坦然，仿佛凑过去舔走路飞嘴角的碎屑不是件多么大不了的事情一样。  
——这就是我和你们这些杂碎的差距。  
啊，仿佛听到了这样的画外音。  
随后艾斯又一头倒在路飞的肩膀上睡着了。  
  
关于艾斯到底是不是故意衣着暴露的出现在自家弟弟视频里，是不是故意去舔掉自家弟弟嘴角的残渣，是不是故意在直播的剩余部分全程搂着路飞打瞌睡这件事情呢？见仁见智。但很显然，他开了个很不好的头，当索隆正式成为路飞舍友之后，他也就正式成为路飞视频里的背景板，不管路飞在干什么，你总能找到点索隆存在的痕迹，比如他的木刀放在路飞的桌子旁边啦，比如他的裤子放在路飞椅背后面啦，比如他整个人坐在路飞旁边打瞌睡啦，他的这种行为是之后路飞粉丝群里兴起“大家都来找罗罗诺亚”活动的根本；随着日后路飞认识的人越来越多，他的客串名单也就越来越长，画面也就越来越拥挤。然而虽然是最早和路飞认识的人，萨波却到很久之后才在路飞的视频里现身，之前他只出现在路飞的话语间，路飞偶然摊开的相册上，路飞手机的来电铃声显示上，引起了路飞粉丝的高度关注和汹涌期待。关于这一现象，十项全能深谙厚黑学熟读古今中外大家兵法的高级行政助理秘书克尔拉小姐微微一笑，朱唇轻启：“等着吧，有你们好看的。”  
众所周知，牛排这种东西，吃的并不是食物本身而是一种格调。你以为在街边大排档真的有人在乎你点三分熟渗血还是七分熟耐嚼吗？你以为你在家买个高档牛排，花几个小时腌煎，再搭配一杯红酒就叫有品位了吗？图样图森破，太傻太天真。这就好比，虽然路飞也吃过好几次甚至吃过山治给他做的法国Charolais顶级牛排，但那也只能算是路飞的日常进餐活动，只会让观众产生“这么可爱果然是男孩纸啊”的感动，而和萨波在一起吃的那顿牛排显然宛如“基尼系数”清晰地反映出贫富差距给普通民众造成的实质伤害。  
羊羔肉、烤鸽子、炖鹿肉、糖醋鱼、寿司拼盘、核桃沙司鸡、奶油蛋挞、披萨、可丽饼，调味饭、沙拉三明治、拉面、饺子、奶油蔬菜汤、烤鱼、冰激凌……它们被一盘接着一盘地端上桌面，即使下一秒就会沦为咬碎的残渣，在被吃的前一刻它们还是凹着精致到华丽的造型，配菜、调料、插花一个都不能少，盘子是打着R.C.皇冠的高级定制瓷盘，桌子是实木镶金箔的法式长桌，身后落地窗外正有专人打理着一个看上去就很大的景观花园，法式梧桐、喷水雕像、长椅、秋千一应俱全。此外画面里小到桌布、窗帘、墙纸、椅子，大到只能看到银袖扣和定制西装下摆的上菜人员，统统自带看着就该知道很贵的气场，画面的最上方是微微下垂的北欧鹿角大吊灯，投下的光看起来都是纯金的。  
所有观看者都觉得这个视频的尺寸太4K了点，清晰度太Blu-ray Disc了点，镜头的调度很希区柯克，剪辑很斯皮尔伯格，色彩有点韦斯·安德森，但总体感觉像是彼得·杰克逊的宏大杂交了黑泽明的深沉，有人后来在评论区真情实感地留言表示这是他这一个月看过的最具后现代风格的小电影，缺憾只是没有双语字幕。  
好在路飞还是那个路飞，身边堪称荒诞学立派实例的人和事丝毫不会影响他的好胃口，而以“一起庆祝世界刷牙日”这种一看就是随口说的理由把路飞接来自己家的萨波正在气定神闲地吃一客神户牛排，与旁边狼吞虎咽，毫无形象，双手并用的路飞相比，被萨波吃的牛排宛如被奉献给上神的祭礼，它被盛放在光洁无瑕没有一点花纹的白瓷盘里，被撒上装在小研磨机里的胡椒和盐，接着被银质刀叉切下小小的一块，再被悠悠然地塞进嘴巴里，萨波连吞咽都带着种淡然的傲慢，他随意挺直的背、双手微开的距离、下巴的高度都俨然是绅士用餐礼仪的标准示范。在第一口咽下之后，萨波开始摆动刀叉无声地把牛排切成更多的小块，大小精确到让人肯定他是个重度强迫症，在这整个过程中他都保持似笑非笑地表情望着一旁大快朵熙的路飞，食物残杂的飞溅都不能动摇这笑容的分毫反而有越发加深的趋势，未干的血顺着银质刀叉在白瓷上汇聚，注意，这里是个慢镜头特写，景深加大，转换视角，路飞喉结滑动的脖子，镜头上移，酱汁在皮肤上滑过，闪着亮光的嘴唇，抽动的鼻子，最后是路飞正好看过来下一刻就盈满笑意的眼睛。  
黑、亮、干净、纯粹。特写，拉近，特写，短暂黑屏，声音插入。  
“萨波。”  
萨波笑了笑，食指点在银质刀柄上，刀尖戳着一块精确分割的牛排，他的手保持不动，等着路飞侧着身子伸长脖子凑过来一口咬走他投喂的牛排。在路飞嚼着的时候刀尖收回再叉起一块送进自己嘴里，接着下一块是路飞的，下下一块是自己的。  
画面拉远拉远拉远，法式长桌、大吊灯、仆人的定制牛津皮鞋，喷水池、花园，远处的小提琴现场配乐。  
当那盘牛排被消失殆尽只剩下装饰配菜后，萨波最后一次伸出刀尖，这次他可不是要喂什么，而是轻巧地刮走路飞脸上的酱汁，萨波伸出舌尖，舔掉那酱红的液体，而他的唇齿间还带着刚才牛排渗出的血液。  
镜头又拉近拉近拉近，路飞的笑脸，笑脸，笑脸。  
“呼……吃的好满足。”路飞四肢大开地瘫软在有玫瑰和百合印花的高背木椅上，他转头看向萨波，黑色的头发被压得凌乱翻翘，他的脸颊因为刚才的大胃口现在透出只有伊甸园的苹果才有的欲望的颜色，一路蔓延到从来都不知道扣起的领口。  
“所以呢？”萨波十指交叉撑着下巴，微不可见地扬起右脸颊。  
仿佛就是兄弟间从小到大的天然默契，路飞挪动屁股拖动椅子蹭过去的样子活像只撒欢的小狗崽，他大大咧咧地抹了抹嘴，干干脆脆地亲了亲萨波的脸颊。  
MUA——!  
比起看着就很讲究的萨波居然能够容忍这个油腻腻的吻更可怕的必然是他看起来非常非常享受的脸。  
在这则视频的最后，萨波还应弟弟的要求表演了单手打蛋的绝活，用路飞的话来讲萨波小时候经常给他和艾斯煎溏心荷包蛋。随手拿来的高脚酒杯成为容器，仆人递过来两个用手帕托着的鸡蛋，萨波一手一个。  
镜头拉近。  
“KA！”“KE!”  
迅速干脆的两声后，两个剔透金黄的蛋黄顺势伴着透明液体滑进了酒杯。  
镜头又重放了一边，半倍速，高清展现鸡蛋壳接触到杯沿后敲出裂缝再在萨波的指尖片片碎裂的景象。  
0.3倍速重播，捏紧的指尖，凸起的指节，破碎的蛋壳，飞溅的液体。  
0.1倍速近距离高清重播。  
“厉害吧！今天就到这里哦！”  
画面最终定格在路飞酱哈哈大笑并伴着V字手的脸和身后悠悠然往手帕上搓指尖碎屑的萨波哥哥。  
——呵呵。  
啊，仿佛又听到了这样的画外音。


	7. Trafalgar Law is watching you

路飞在某天回家的时候，看到有个包裹神奇地躺在牛奶箱子里。那个包裹，四四方方，用牛皮纸包着，摸起来沉甸甸硬邦邦的，小有分量。因为对于不明物体缺乏天然的警觉性同时还具备着天生的旺盛的好奇心，在看到包裹上写着自己名字后路飞就毫不犹豫地拆开了它，那是一本硬质黑皮封面的线装书，包裹里还附着一张纸条：“非常喜欢《いただきます》，我们全家也非常喜欢路飞酱，希望你能喜欢这份礼物，顺便能麻烦你在视频里念P26-P28页划线的内容吗？这样眼睛不好的奶奶听到了也会很开心的。”纸下面还画了只非常可爱的白熊。  
任何一个了解路飞的人无一例外地会对这奇怪的要求皱起眉头，那么某件事情就永远都不可能发生，很可惜那个时候所有了解路飞的人都不在他身边。艾斯又出国考察去了，这次更远，用萨波的话来说，现在艾斯和路飞之间隔着整整一个地球，而且没有网，所以你想他的话就踩踩地面或者可以来和哥哥我聊聊天；在萨波说完这个后的第二天他就被远派出差了，没网倒不至于，但是进展不太好，他的下属比往常任何时候都更想套萨波的麻袋但无论是武力还是智力的落差使得这都不可能实现，而萨波也很想找任何一个在他眼前会晃动的会喘气的生物的不痛快，最后他们终于上下一心的要搞对面的团队，这使得萨波在那一阶段眼角眉梢，举手投足间都不自觉地散发着杀气，为了不在路飞面前表现出里人格，萨波那一阶段也就关照了下索隆并断了联系；然而索隆在三天后得为了比赛去米霍克那儿搞封闭式训练；山治恰巧出城采购；乌索普回老家探亲；罗宾在准备一场艰难诉讼……  
因为因为，所以所以，在下一次いただきます的放送中，路飞吃完了番茄牛腩饭，就一本正经地打开了那本黑色硬皮书。  
P26-P28上用铅字印刷的内容是这样的：  
  
我听从他的话语一颗颗解开了衬衫的纽扣，他还是坐在我对面，装成在看报告的样子，但我知道他的眼睛正在检阅我逐渐展露的身体，那薄薄的三十多页纸并不能阻断他的目光，而只是他用来彰显威严的借口。我在独自沉默中脱下了那件白衬衣，把它放在体检台上，因为局促而只好把拇指和食指扣在牛仔裤的裤边，于是我又听到他的声音，低沉冷硬，就像他的听诊器落在我皮肤上的感觉，他指示我裤子也得脱掉，当然他说的很简单，只是吐出“裤子”的单词，我也看不见他的下半张脸，但我能想象到他冷漠的嘴唇是如何开闭咬合吐出发音，这些想象与那些已经发生过的，他曾经在我身上做过的事，都让我颤栗，我开始用手指在牛仔裤的纽扣上打转，冲他微笑，直到他走过来粗鲁地替我完成他命令的事，那是他期望的事，那也是我期望的事，我像一条溺水的鱼，急促呼吸却无法发出声音，他拽着我的脚踝把我拉向他，让我目睹他深色的手指如何撩拨、爱抚、侵略、占领我的身体，他扎人的胡子让我颤抖，他的舌头让我尖叫。他吻过我的眼角、肩窝和肚脐，却独独忽略我对他嘴唇的邀请。在他第一次对我做这些事情的时候，我还不明白，于是他成为一个好老师，用兴致盎然且充满坏心眼的态度教导我该如何如何，而现在，他开始成为一个主宰者，我是他捕获的蝴蝶，他加注在我身上的一切，无论是眼神、话语还是行为，是那尖锐的标本针，他笼罩着我，他掌控着我，他蹂躏我最后的骄傲。  
他终于在我又一次难耐的挺动中握紧了我，他的套弄犹如暴雨犹如狂风。  
“叫出来。”他撕扯我的嘴唇，让我舔舐他的味道，“叫出马上要操你的人的名字。”  
……  
……  
……  
这本书的名字叫《黑色天鹅绒》，官方分类是情色小说，但评论家把它归类为浪漫超现实主义小说，并对其中露骨透彻的情爱描写和对性瘾症、偷窥癖、跟踪狂、同性之爱等一系列边缘人群的探讨推崇备至，这也使之成为LGBT平权人士热衷推荐的书目。当然路飞肯定不知道这些，他只是老老实实地读了“某粉丝”要求的几页纸，虽然全程棒读，看表情也肯定是不懂的样子，但还是成功地让当时的美食区人满为患，血流成河，并终于在三小时后被管理员设定为仅会员可见。  
随后卟噜卟噜的程序员连夜加班，因为会员支付通道瘫痪了。  
后来的某一天，路飞发视频说索隆回家啦，要给大家展示修行的成果，具体的展示过程就是索隆出现在摇晃的镜头中，靠竹剑击打那本黑色硬皮书整整五分钟不落地，最后化成一片片碎纸片，镜头外不知道谁开了电风扇，鼓风效果堪比好莱坞大片，碎片纷纷扬扬，美如一场落雪。镜头再一转，是路飞一边鼓掌一边歪着头看向索隆，而对方正俯下身，轻手轻脚夹走他头发上的碎屑。  
那本小说到底是谁寄过来的到现在还是没有定论，这并不是说别人查不出来，因为问一下对门的约瑟夫和强尼起码能够知道那一天谁来路飞门口晃过，再不行还能去找银发警官老烟枪调监控录像，何况写字的纸看起来像从病历卡上直接撕下来的，包包裹的牛皮纸很像某家医院的专用器材包裹纸张，与其说查不出来不如说线索太丰富了，或者更直接点说，犯人，大家都心知肚明，不然罗宾小姐也不会在接受娜美小姐采访的时候兴趣所致说自己的爱好是占卜，接着就动作迅速地掰了花瓶里的玫瑰把花瓣随随便便往桌上一撒，然后说：  
“根据天体运行所导致的地球引力变化来看，最近出生在十月的天秤座男士会麻烦连连，生日双数意味着麻烦加倍，如果还偏爱毛绒衣物并且从事医疗工作的话，人生已经一片黑暗了不如现在就找个楼跳了吧，不客气。”  
是了，所谓的犯人名叫“特拉法尔加·罗”，是邻近市国立医院的一名外科医生，生日10月6日，性别男。  
爱好草帽当家的。  
  
  
首先我们要明白，罗和路飞一样在卟噜卟噜上有着不可小觑的收视人群，而他专栏的主题是解剖教学。其实一开始这些视频都不是他本人上传的。  
罗曾经因为打牌输了被自己的朋友佩吉坑着去P大当了一个月的代课老师。第一节课他穿着连帽衫牛仔裤，直接套着自己的白大褂就来了，虽然很多学生说他从后门进来就是有意为之的耍酷，但真实原因他只是懒得多走几步而已。  
罗代课的教学实验室就像全国成百上千的实验室一样吵闹拥挤，莘莘学子人头攒动，迫不及待地浪费自己的青春和父母的钱。罗代的课是“人体解剖学”，佩吉的原意是罗上去放放陈年PPT，说说这个是什么那个是什么，再不济放放教学片，一个月很快就过去了。罗原本也是这么打算的，只不过他在路过走道的时候被一个聊得忘乎所以的男生用原子笔在白大褂上画了一道，于是原本是日常校园剧的画风开始以此为分界点向悬疑剧过度，罗摸了摸衣服上的划痕，咧嘴笑了笑，他双手插兜，一脚踹在那男生的椅子上让他上去，犟嘴了两三句的大二新生在瞥了眼罗双手的纹身后乖乖闭嘴。罗随后在群众一片寂静的肃穆中慢吞吞走上讲台，教室里除了根生了锈的教鞭和一具人体骨架模型加几幅肌肉神经挂画外屁都没有，罗没带电脑，略带嫌弃地看了眼教鞭也没碰，他双手还是插兜里，又用脚尖踢了踢那个男生的皮鞋让他背过身去顺便把外衣脱了。底下一阵小骚动，不过那男生也是个小刺头，脱就脱了，罗也没吭气，只是神奇地从口袋里掏出一把手术刀，3号加长柄，10A刀片，在开讲前还不忘对着下面一溜脑袋瓜说你们切人前都要记得高压灭菌消毒。接着他就开始用刀片贴着那男生的皮肤从寰椎一路往下讲，讲完腰椎就踢踢他鞋子说裤子可以脱了。整个教室抽冷气的声音在外面都能听见，那个男生一头一脸的汗，扭过头向罗投来痛不欲生的眼神，罗不紧不慢，刀尖就对着他的肾：“动作快点，下一节课就要讲前面了。”  
那个月罗给P大一共代了8节课，第二节上课点名，第三节课抽考，第四节课让所有学生操场跑圈练体力，第五节课就拉去直接看尸体了。你说P大校规和教学规章，那是毛？罗反正不知道，大不了开除我呀。不管怎么说，虽然无论是夏奇还是佩吉还是强巴鲁都知道罗这么做完全是对于自己打白工的无声抗议所以故意给学生不痛快顺便增加点生活乐趣因为他就是这么恶劣的人，但他的学生好像都很感激涕零，纷纷表示“特拉法尔加先生的授课让我们受益匪浅，永生难忘，现在做梦还会梦到。”甚至当罗的教学视频被隔壁班的敢死队偷拍上传后，还迅速获得了海量追捧……  
以上这个故事告诉我们两个道理：  
1、看别人倒霉总是很容易获得乐趣。  
2、在法治社会总有人合法作恶，他们要么很帅要么脑子好要么非常能打，要么又帅又有脑子还非常的能打。  
是的，世界就是这么不公平。  
  
罗在发现自己的影像被传到网上后倒也没有生气，有一份高薪工作也从不缺炮友的现充是很难为虚拟世界的破事伤神的，何况这也不算破事，因为罗发现当订阅数破一万后他就开始有了进账收入，本着有钱赚白不赚的常识，罗闲的无聊就会拍一些解剖视频，人类是不行的了，毕竟罗搞研究的尸体有很多是黑市上买的，要是曝光剖到一个大案要案会比较麻烦，所以他就开始解剖些死掉的小动物，目前为止他用医疗手术刀解剖过兔子、鱼、鹌鹑、老鼠、小麻雀、小鸡、小鸭、大鸡、大鸭、鹅和等等。罗在解剖的时候从来不说话，背景音乐放的都是肖邦、柴可夫斯基、贝多芬、德彪西、亨德尔、巴赫、舒曼、舒伯特、施特劳斯、马勒之流的高逼格神曲，他手法精准，手势沉稳，神色冷漠，一路从皮到骨层层剖开，流畅如冰上舞蹈，血液顺着解剖台边的凹槽流进一边的池子里，然而他的手指永远干净，仿佛即使沾上血也会被他的手指给吃掉。最后他拿着皮管子冲水，皮归皮，肉归肉，骨归骨，一具肉体被挑剔得舍弃多余的部分，犹如死神餐盘里只呈现最精美的部分，不失为对艺术欣赏者，猎奇爱好者和强迫症患者的最大慰藉。  
也算是“一将功成万骨枯”了吧！  
  
按照逻辑，这种能够带着诡异笑容剖尸的家伙是实在不可能和路飞扯上一分一毫关系的，然而事情就是这么凑巧，狗血人士喜欢把这叫作“命运的相遇”，唯心主义者把这叫作“个体决定历史”，辩证主义者把这叫作“万事万物都存在联系”，而本文作者表示“虽然已经爆字数了但是罗路是梦之队标配不管怎么样都是要搞一搞滴”！你们也许觉会得接下来的发展太过迅速太过理所当然，那是因为你们没有深刻理解到罗在这篇文里自带bug快速通关挂的缘故。  
  
罗发现在他视频的弹幕留言里总会看到不同人内容却相似的留言，大致内容都是“说好有可爱的小男孩呢这个变态是谁？”或者“那个爱吃东西的可爱小鬼到底什么时候出来？”然后除了有回骂弹幕总会有起码5个以上的人给提问者回复隔壁视频ID，之前一直随手删了了事的罗某一日就鬼使神差地随便点了一个，之后他就在实验室看到了凌晨2点。  
这个人当然就是路飞，而之所以老有人走错门的原因是路飞的头像是草帽，而罗的头像是一顶斑点帽。  
对于罗来说，路飞会引起他的注意首先完全是因为他有个连接黑洞的胃袋，而且从没见他胖过，这让罗对他的消化能力和代谢率非常好奇，此外路飞给他的感觉就是个有点马虎的，有趣的，看久了的确有几分可爱的初中生而已，随后他发现路飞已经大学了，于是他又对他的细胞活性产生了好奇。接着当路飞所有视频都被点击完毕后，罗长呼出一口气，向后一仰靠在椅背上，长腿伸直，闭上眼睛。黑暗中他发现眼前自动出现了路飞龇出牙肉，嘴角咧到耳朵根，眼睛眯得看不见，伴随着一连串“嘻嘻嘻”的被他定义为“蠢”的笑容。这个现象从科学上解释可以说叫“视觉暂留”，从心理学上解释可能就得往“吸引力”上归结了。  
顺便，如果是性学研究的话，就是“性吸引力”研究的范畴了【围笑  
路飞酱的笑容真的有魔力啊！  
弹幕里最常出现的一句话，现在也一并浮现在罗的脑海里。  
罗想了想，于是笑了笑。  
一周后，罗就看完了路飞在视频下面和网友留言的各种互动并且一路搜全了他网络上所有的社交账号甚至还八出了他的具体地址。不可否认的，罗对路飞产生了浓厚的兴趣，他显然给自己构建了一个关于路飞的“狩猎游戏”，前期是信息的收集，中期是试探与靠近，而最后的目的到底是什么大概只有罗自己知道。  
又或者他以为他知道。  
总之，在又一次罗完美解剖了一只青蛙后，他的视频并没有随着音乐渐渐陷入一片深沉的黑暗，相反他放下手术刀，擦干净双手，推开装着青蛙尸体的盘子，整个人撑在了桌面上。音乐骤然而止，罗的声音清晰地播放出来：“果然还是觉得很有趣，那么能吃的草帽当家，有机会的话还真想解剖看看。”  
这句话在一瞬间就点爆了网络，三分钟后这句话的动态截图就刷屏了路飞的留言板，有人骂变态，有人说示爱，大部分人反正就等着热闹看。  
路飞的回应是在一周后的新视频里给出的。视频里他拿勺子一勺勺挖着吃由十碗肥牛盖饭合成的一大碗“巨无霸肥牛盖饭”，在打出第一个嗝的时候他才想起了什么，他支着脑袋，咬着小勺，语气里满是苦恼的意味：“啊，那个恩……恩……特拉……特……就叫特拉男啦，说想要解剖我试试看，可是索隆说解剖了就不能吃东西啦，所以完全不想被你解剖，真是不好意思！”  
比起路飞完全错失重点的回复，更让人们关注的是科普区的罗有了个比“死亡外科医生”更可爱的称呼叫“特拉男”，这种把男神拉下高冷神坛刷上可爱buff的行为迅速被大众接受和扩散，开始在视频里欢天喜地地刷了起来。对于这一现象，罗下一段视频难得解剖了一只人脚，从剥指甲到挑脚筋，拍得巨细无遗，而标题则改成了《只想被草帽当家的那么叫哦》。于是没人敢在罗的视频里刷特拉男了，但是在路飞的视频里刷“草帽当家的你又被告白了”的，则又翻了一番。  
接着他们就开始了这种在视频里隔空交流的相处模式，路飞说有人来这里问他特拉男最喜欢吃什么，罗就在自己的视频最后打字幕说喜欢米饭不喜欢面包。路飞下一次就说面包有什么不好，还专门吃了法国长条，罗下一次就在视频里打字幕说当着那么多人面吞法国长条，草帽当家的还真是单纯啊。  
虽然这种行为看起来很是聊骚，但是大部分时间路飞酱的回答因为太过正直完全背离了聊骚的本质，而罗的回答经常给人一种隔靴搔痒的玩逗意味，其中昭然若揭的性暗示显然又太超过聊骚的限制级。  
终于在某一天，罗的视频下面有了路飞本人的留言，于是接下来全网络人民就亲眼目睹了罗是如何要电话的现场撩汉技能，或者说一个异常缺乏常识的少年是如何一步步自己跳坑的。  
  
@草帽船长：哇！  
@RedHeart：？  
@草帽船长：看起来好好吃。  
@RedHeart：什么？  
@草帽船长：你做的那个鸡，所以你也是厨师吗？  
@RedHeart：………………不是。  
@草帽船长：那你会把它煮了吃吗，我觉得红烧比较好吃。  
@RedHeart：…………………………不会。  
@草帽船长：哎，为什么？  
@RedHeart：你想吃吗？  
@草帽船长：想呀！看得我都饿了！  
@RedHeart：…………你来。  
@草帽船长：什么？  
@RedHeart：你来我这里我就做给你吃。  
@草帽船长：哎！真的吗！啊，可是山治说了不让我乱吃外面的东西。  
@RedHeart：不告诉他不就行了。  
@草帽船长：你说的对！那除了红烧那只鸡，你其他的也能吃吗？  
@RedHeart：草帽当家的，你来了想吃什么都行。  
@草帽船长：看不出来你好大方呀，特拉男，你其实是个好人！  
@生命的Rock：卧槽哈哈哈哈哈哈这特么是发卡吧！（此留言3秒后被删除）  
@RedHeart：你知道我在哪里吗？  
@草帽船长：啊……不知道……  
@RedHeart：把你的电话号码私信我，我去接你。  
  
  
  
路飞当然是没有去的，因为他连电话都没来得及发出去，索隆就从隔壁蹿了进来，而不知道什么时候来的萨波手里还抓着半截网线，路飞的电话开始爆响来电显示是山治，而同样不知道什么时候来的艾斯已经一把拉过弟弟开始了双拳钻脑的暴力输出。  
“啊啊啊啊啊真是气死哥哥了，不是答应哥哥不要理那个变态了嘛啊啊啊啊啊啊啊路飞你怎么不听话！”  
第二天罗就发现自己被拉黑了。  
这个时候的罗，也就只是笑了笑。  
  
总之之后整个卟噜卟噜对于这两位UP主的感观都陷入了一种“他们之间应该发生了点什么”的奇妙直觉中，然而事实是，罗和路飞的确没有进一步的沟通交流，直到《黑色天鹅绒》事件的爆发，那一天，当路飞上传完视频后，深夜九点他收到了一条私信，ID是“偷心贼”。  
  
@偷心贼：想不到你真的读了  
@草帽船长：你的奶奶高兴吗？  
@偷心贼：拜托，你不会真的相信吧  
@草帽船长：什么，原来你是骗人的啊。我讨厌骗人的家伙  
@偷心贼：看到那段话就该知道是骗人的吧！不过你也是看不懂吧……  
@草帽船长：不想和你说话  
@偷心贼：你这不是还在说？  
@草帽船长：真是讨厌啊  
@偷心贼：好了，请你吃东西？  
@草帽船长：哎真的吗？  
@偷心贼：还是那么好骗啊！  
@草帽船长：什么，又是骗人的吗，我要生气了。  
@偷心贼：没有啦，我是RedHeart啦，当时不就是说好只要见面随便吃什么的嘛？  
@草帽船长：是特拉男啊！  
@偷心贼：真意外你还记得  
@草帽船长：答应吃的我可是不会忘的  
@偷心贼：所以就是说好咯  
@草帽船长：好  
  
最后他们互留手机号码并且约好了三天后在罗所在城市的火车站见。  
然而那一天罗等了1个多小时也没看见路飞。罗靠在车上沉默地看着指针滑过表面，在1小时刚过一秒后拨通了路飞的电话，电话响了十多下才被接起来，入耳的声音罗已然极其熟悉却意外的没有生气，罗想都没想脱口而出就是一句：  
“你出事了？”  
“啊……我……我好难受……”  
“你还在家？”  
“恩。”  
“等我。”  
之后罗没有挂电话而是直接往车座上一丢，插钥匙，点火，踩油门，轮胎摩擦地面发出巨大的噪音，引擎轰鸣，喇叭“滴”的一声，伴随着路飞在电话里时断时续的呼吸，车子飚上了高速。  
食物中毒。  
罗不意外地盯着手里的化验单默默地翻了个白眼。  
其实更该冲自己翻个白眼，罗想。  
似乎就从来没考虑过这个草帽小子有骗自己的可能，一路心急火燎赶来的心情也是分外真切，当时冲进房间看他病怏怏倒床上的样子心脏似乎也跳得太快了点，之后抱着他一路冲下楼是不是也太急了点，哎呀，明明该慢悠悠做这种事情，不然也不会让车子被贴条了不是。  
罗一边想一边往路飞的病房走，明明之前走得很快手都按上门把了却又停了几秒故意做出漫不经心的样子打开门。进去的时候就看到他已经醒了，被子盖得好好的，脑袋歪过来，一双眼睛瞪得圆圆的，一看到罗就再也不移开，像是生怕他跑了似的目不转睛。罗不自觉地就叹了口气，走过去的步子却越来越轻松惬意，他在路飞的床边坐下，手自自然然地贴上他汗湿的额头，路飞眼前的碎发被撩开，露出有些苍白的脸，罗想他是该嫌弃掌心那粘腻的，却还是没吭气地拿过毛巾给路飞擦擦脸再擦擦自己的手。  
“你到底吃了什么啊？”  
“恩……什么什么……熔岩鸡排？”  
“回去记得举报下那家店。”  
“嘿嘿~”  
“你笑什么？”  
“啊，我啊，今天好着急，想着答应了特拉男要去见你，可是肚子好疼，人也没力气，于是就着急的不得了，结果越来越爬不起来了……”  
“你有没有想过我是骗你的，搞不好你去了却看不到我呢？”  
“你不是说你不是骗子吗？”  
“……说说你就相信吗？”  
路飞沉默了会，罗可以看到他的目光在自己的脸上又眨动了一圈，他缓缓地吞咽了下：“为什么不相信？”  
他眼睛有多亮，问得就有多坦然。  
罗动了动嘴没出声。  
“那么，特拉男没去吗？”  
罗想他从没这么大声的叹气过。  
“特拉男没去吗？”路飞又在被子里动了动。  
“去了。”罗疲倦地说。  
“这不就是了嘛！所以说啊……”听到答案的一瞬间，路飞就笑起来，还是那种只看得见牙肉看不见眼睛，大咧咧刺拉拉烫的像是有阳光热力的毫无保留的笑容，“特拉男就是好人啊！”  
他说得很响亮，震得空洞洞的小病房轰隆隆直响。  
罗沉默了会儿，那沉默很短暂，短暂得只够一个人，一步，从门外跨到门里。  
“首先。”罗在椅子上前倾身子，衣料摩擦发出轻微的声响，他的影子淡淡地落在路飞的脸上，“以后别再给我发卡，我可不是什么好人……”  
“什么……”路飞还要说什么，但是罗已经凑得足够近了，他轻易快速地覆上了路飞张开的嘴唇。他把他剩下的话偷走，不由分说，不着痕迹，却又在离开时咬了下他的嘴唇。  
“其次，别再对刚认识的男人露出这样的笑容。”  
“你咬我啊？”路飞看起来有些生气，他不可置信地舔了舔自己的嘴唇，那让罗交握在一起的手指捏得更紧了些。  
“看来有些东西得慢慢教呢。”他哼哼地说，自言自语，舌尖都是路飞的味道，罗抿合双唇在口腔里卷了下舌尖。  
甜的。  
  
之后他们就算正式熟稔起来，知道路飞身边又正好没人后，罗也就借养病之名光明正大地留了路飞在自己家里住了三天，期间还一起录制了两人首次合作的视频——《我开动啦，三文鱼！》——罗先是风格依旧动作娴熟的把几条三文鱼去干净了鳞，接着一丝不苟地居然用手术刀把那层鱼皮给剥了下来，接着就剖到了肉，他咳嗽了下，冲镜头招招手，就看到路飞的脑袋晃了出来，镜头重新被摆好后，罗站在了路飞身后，握着他的手一刀刀片一条被剖开的三文鱼，全部片好后，简单的料理下，然后两人就面对面开始吃一盘三文鱼生鱼片。  
这则视频的背景音乐是李斯特的《爱之梦》，意境优美，情景交融。  
这则视频的弹幕被刷爆了一次又一次，生生不息，Love & Peace & Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck U！  
这则视频也被举报了一次又一次，大部分理由都填了“传播不实信息”。  
这则视频还登上了热榜榜首，高居不下，在今天你不是一个人在战斗全天下单身狗团结起来的情人节当日散发出恋爱的酸臭味。  
不管怎么说特拉法尔加·罗的这次行为得到了亲友“满分逼”的真诚点赞，也得到了路飞亲友亲哥哥们同时“声望仇恨”的成就。  
您好，系统提示，您已进入战争区域，5秒后仇杀开启。  
5——  
4——  
3——  
2——  
1——


	8. 虽然______，但我们知道基德是个好BOY

  
网络上有一句流行语：隔着电脑你不会知道对面坐着的可能是条狗。  
这句话说的高端大气上档次一点就是：在如今这个时代，大隐隐于互联网，你永远不知道现在正跟你聊着的是装逼屌丝还是收膝高手。  
而尤斯塔斯·基德，是一名在网络上牛逼在现实中苦逼的——程序猿。  
如今已经23岁的基德君每天的作息就是没有作息，作为卟噜卟噜网站维护组的组长，他的主要工作就是确保卟噜卟噜网站能够7×24×366的正常接客，特别是近年来，卟噜卟噜网站的访问量每月都呈几何级数的猛增，这也就意味着基德私生活与工作开始呈指数级速率的交叉混合，用基德同事基拉的话来说，基德就算买个充气娃娃，可能都没时间解开拉链插上一插。他这句话招致的结果是基德用实际行动证明了不管他有没有时间插充气娃娃，他起码有足够的时间追上跑出门的基拉，再把他的脑袋插进抽水马桶里冲一冲，然而这件事情上其实基拉很冤枉，他是基德手底下跟了他最久最了解他对他最忠心脾气也相对最好的人，他会那么说完全是真心实意地想给基德解围，只不过他用的方法不对。这大概就是程序员的逻辑死角。  
基拉希望证明：在那一刻基德的小弟弟趾高气扬地竖起来并不是被眼前的客观事实催动而是历史遗留造成的正常生理滞后反应，所以反向推论为：基德作为一个机能健全的男人因为很久没做所以现在不得不竖起了小弟弟。那么怎么最大限度证明基德的确很久没做了呢？那就要结合客观实际，以理服人。所以那番话完全是基拉在加班48小时后为了帮朋友忙给出的深思熟虑的答案——然并卵，基德系统并不接受基拉语言的输入，并把它判定为高危病毒。  
当基德在厕所里教基拉做完人后，他回到一片狼藉的办公室。阿普发现基德的牛仔裤还是鼓得很有存在感，像是塞了个棒球，但这个时候权衡再三，阿普觉得自己当不知道就好，而霍金斯已经早早地钻进了衣柜，所有人都能够听到键盘啪啪啪的声音隔着木板传过来，加上霍斯金永远长发披肩，从门缝看很有恐怖片的氛围。基德一个人傲然站立在办公室中间，他其实也很犹豫，因为显然现在没人敢继续之前的话题，所有人都开始装瞎的行为让他很满意，然而主观不能决定客观，客观事实就是基德的小弟弟的确气焰嚣张，破笼欲出，基德走起来很不舒服，预感到坐下去会更加痛苦，而现在回头去厕所撸一管并不现实因为基拉把马桶给堵了，而去外面，外面是人多嘴杂的销售部，90%的几率他们看到基德这样不会去宣传他的高大威猛而是给他拍照当新年贺卡的素材。  
基德沉默地站着，感受着高处不胜寒，无人不识君的孤独。  
而此时此刻，事情的始作俑者还在屏幕里用他那甜糯米的嗓音对着基德说了句“いただきます”。  
是了，一向草天草地草空气目中无人的基德莫名其妙地遭遇了人生危机，不过我们还是从正常的时间顺序来讲述这件事情的发展经过结果。  
  
  
作为卟噜卟噜网站的维护员，虽然不用审核视频，但是基德的一项日常工作就是随机抽取播放量大的视频来测试网站的流畅度，这也从某一种程度上决定了了基德必然遭遇人生危机的不可避免性，当路飞的关注人数达到5600万的时候，他的最新视频在刚上传的1分钟内就破了一个亿的点击率，而也就在那一瞬间，整个网站为了路飞停顿了0.001秒，这一现象除了程序员们，没人发现。基拉哼了一声而基德已经调出界面点了下去。  
画面跳出，第一眼就是路飞笑着对大家说：“居然有这么多人你们还真的很无聊啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！嘛……不管怎么说就像上次答应的那样穿小时候的恐龙睡衣给你们看，但是衣服实在太小了，所以只能剪成两半了……”说着他晃了晃脑袋上的龙帽子，接着还站起来撅了撅屁股说：“尾巴在这里哦！”  
——在那一刻，基德发现，自己，居然，硬了。  
他迅速双肘撑桌，十指交叉，眼眸低垂，进入贤者模式。  
“基拉，监控好数据，随时跟我汇报。”基德临举不乱，声色不动。  
“那么接下来我就要吃今天的——当当当当——布丁！山治把所有口味的布丁都做了，一共有50个，完全没有问题，噢噢噢噢，看着就很好吃！”路飞撩起袖子挤出一个乳白色的布丁用勺子戳了戳，“啊哈哈哈哈哈扭得好好笑……”  
——基德发现自己越来越“石更”了。  
“那么我就开吃啦，いただきます……”  
………………  
……………  
……  
“基德，基德，喂，基德……”  
“操你的嚎什么？！”  
为什么受伤的总是你·基拉看着满脸通红的基德沉默地抿了抿了嘴。  
“我说数据没问题。”  
“干，那你继续忙你的，和我说个屁！”  
现在想想，基拉总是戴着面具上班，可是只是为了掩藏自己的悲伤吧。  
那一天下班之后，准确说是同事都回家之后，基德调出了路飞相关的整个数据库开始看他的视频，在看到第三个视频的时候，基德意识到无论如何他的小基德都没有偃旗息鼓的打算，他就像个好战的小将军，对着每个视频里的每个路飞都充满“性趣”地竖起了“标枪”。然而“撸了就输了”的诡异心理居然支撑着基德顶着帐篷看完了路飞第一个专辑里的八个视频，在最后一个视频的进度条逐渐逼近末端的时候，基德终于感觉自己有了疲软的迹象，他努力咬着牙让自己的视线紧盯路飞视频里那个乔巴玩偶以此来分散注意力，而这个时候听觉成为基德和路飞之间唯一的联通感官，也正是在这个时候，基德听到了一声熟悉的呼吸，那声音太过熟悉，在小基德又一次斗志昂扬同时，基德记忆中的某个声音抖落一身时间的灰尘跃然而出，迈着狂乱的二八字与刚才路飞发出的声音完美重合，那是一声路飞满足地瘫在椅子上拍肚子呼气的声音，而基德第一次听到这个声音是在很久以前一段二十五分钟的大胃王吃肉串比赛录像上。  
那个时候刚刚工作的基德正一个人在格子间值夜班，那一天，清风朗月，星光闪烁，那一天，闲的无聊的基德随手点开了一个刚上传一周的视频做抽样检查……  
之后发生的一切完全是今天的复刻版。  
基德发现自己硬了，基德进入贤者模式，基德逼着自己一动不动地看完了，坚决不向支帐篷的小基德妥协。  
基德君胜利了，他抵御了内心的诱惑，他无愧于在室男这一族群只为妹子撸的历史传统，他没有背叛宁死不弯真直男组织的党纲党章，他在这一刻是一个高尚的人，一个纯粹的人，一个有道德的人，一个脱离了低级趣味的人，一个有益于魔法师培养协会繁荣发展的人。他不是一个人在战斗，不是一个人，这场胜利属于每一位约不到炮连基友都没的单身狗，属于未来，更属于基德！尤斯塔斯家族万岁！  
基德君后台永久删掉了这条视频，并顺着传播链删掉了网络云端所有备份。  
怎么能够在网络上传播这么淫秽的内容！基德君内心的正义熊熊燃烧。  
[系统提示，该数据条将永久删除，是否备份？Y/N]  
[Y]  
回忆结束。  
基德一身大汗，已经陷入黑屏的屏幕里只能看到自己瞪大的双眼和来不及合上的嘴，基德时间暂停几秒后，重新移动鼠标从隐藏文件夹里翻出那条备份视频。  
在看到一样的眼角伤疤后，基德君终于彻底软掉了，可能射了可能没有，基德在裆部一片汗湿的黏糊中拒绝实地考察一验真伪。  
要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死！！！  
基德盯着屏幕上的某人恨恨地想，操你的！  
——基德又硬了。  
  
在这之后，基德进行了艰苦卓绝的训练，类似于少年漫里主角在打倒大boss前必须进行修行一样，他的具体方法就是在独处时开始不断地刷路飞的视频，一遍不够两遍，两边不够三遍，这条刷完刷下一条，刷完一个专辑从头开始循环再刷。之后还发展出了视频转音频在坐地铁打游戏的时候听的新方法，名曰增强对声音的适应性，再后来关了声音把画面当背景，把路飞的照片设置了当桌面，有事没事去看看路飞更新了没有以此来给自己增加新的训练素材……这一系列训练当然取得了可喜的成果，比如只听声音的基德君在战场上神挡杀神，佛挡杀佛，大杀特杀，无人匹敌，Carry全场斩人王就是你了基德君；比如把路飞酱当桌面的基德君在坐地铁的时候偶然收获了几个陌生人的笑容，不知不觉就扩大了一潭死水的交际圈；再比如，还有个优点是连什么都不关心的霍金斯都看出来了，那就基德最近仿佛沉迷了健身房一般越发强壮，整个块头也开始从人类向兽人方向进化，某日来交接班的霍金斯瞟了眼基德肌肉隆隆的手臂，轻声细语说了句：“原来你习惯用右手。”基德没听懂，扭着身子斜睨着他，而霍金斯没再说话坐下来开机泡茶。  
然而有成功就有失败，虽然基德的特训似乎取得了可喜的成就，但最根本的革命目标尚未实现，只要关于路飞的声音和画面同时出现，基德的小基德还是屡看屡硬，一柱擎天，而且有越来越快速向膝跳反射看齐的趋势。如果基德不撸个一把他就金枪不倒，越战越勇。在这场漫长痛苦的灵魂与肉体争夺主权的战役中，基德到底还是跪了，或者用他自己的话来说，他一个性向正常的男人是不可能莫名其妙对同性就升旗的，他肯定没有问题，那么只能是路飞有问题了。这种情况就好像一个绝望的人抓住了一根稻草那根稻草在他眼中就立刻像浮木一样大甚至可以变成一艘船，又恰如一个人困在一个房间里太久苦于没有出路结果在墙根找到了一个洞那么他就会立刻满怀希望的要把这个洞越挖越大让自己逃出去而不管那个洞他手指都伸不进去或者那墙是钢筋混凝土又或者那根本就不是个洞只是个污点——基德君显然就是进入了这样的阶段，想着想着，他就淡定了，他就敞亮了，他就奔放了。  
既然问题出在路飞的身上，那么是什么问题？  
你看他眼睛那么圆，睫毛那么长，脸那么小，在男人中个子也不高，手腕细脚踝细腰也细，怎么说也是大学生了啊为什么感觉还没有变声，为什么那么喜欢撒娇，为什么撒娇那么自然，为什么那么喜欢笑，为什么笑起来那么甜……  
基德君感觉到了自由的风吹向他的脸颊，吹进他的心田，吹拂过他的全身，他眼睛湿润，呼吸急促，一片朦胧中路飞酱正在屏幕里舔一把星球棒棒糖，他的舌头已经被糖果染成花花绿绿的颜色，一伸一缩的非常可爱。  
是的，可爱！世界上怎么可能会有这么可爱的男孩子？！  
基德君激动地想着，手握紧腰挺直一口气提上来，几分钟后，小基德也收获了久违的自由。  
一炮之后，路飞就成了“路西”，不管别人怎么看，起码路飞在基德的心里成为了男孩子气的女孩子，这个转变告诉我们的道理有很多：比如——孤独的人最可耻，人类的想象力是无穷的，自欺欺人未尝不是一种解决办法，人不能被自己的欲望给憋死等等等等，等等。之后的日子可以说，基德度过了很长一段愉悦的时光，开个小号给路西酱整理整理视频呀，开个小号给路西酱点点赞刷点小花呀，开个小号去找找老是骚扰路西酱的某某某不痛快呀，开个小号给路西酱留言祝她生日快乐呀，开个小号……  
直到某天阿普在办公室测试程序，程序名曰“视频自动关联”，顾名思义就是在一段视频后面强制推送10秒其他视频片段，说的直白点就是为了卟噜卟噜之后能够更臭不要脸的卖广告费或广告屏蔽费。测试用的视频是一段雪景，阿普把他放入数据池让程序运作，而0.3秒后自动关联的是某人冰激凌火锅的试吃的视频。  
当路飞做着猪鼻子鬼脸出现在屏幕上的时候，基德还没有意识到之后注定的发展，而当他意识到有什么正冉冉升起的时候，所有人都已经不看视频而目光下移了，原本坐在基德侧前方的霍金斯第一时间站了起来，并且迅速地避开了小基德的运动轨迹。阿普看了眼基德又看了眼屏幕上的路飞又看了眼小基德，最后终于露出了意味深长的笑容，基拉咳嗽了下。基德立刻暴吼一声：“你丫的咳个屁！”  
——基德你做人真的很有问题。  
在场的每个人都这么想，虽然是各有各的“问题”。  
接着就出现了本章开头的那一幕，基拉扛着48小时加班后造成的大脑延迟硬是给基德掰出了理由，然而基德不买账，基拉被揍进了厕所，基德回来了，小基德傲视群雄，群雄怂了，群雄闭嘴了，群雄继续上班，基德和小基德最后也一起上班直到小基德疲倦地睡着了。  
——为神马主人这次不爱爱我了呢？by小（大）基德  
——你他妈给我消停点吧！by （大）基德  
五点一到阿普本月以来第一次准点下班且没有人阻止，还在衣柜里享受安全惬意昏暗潮湿空间的霍金斯被基德踢了一脚柜子门也老老实实站出来抖了抖腿，他收拾收拾东西路过基德的时候拍了拍他的肩膀：“别随便做决定，今天你能做出正确决定的几率只有5%，不过基德你做出正确决定的概率从来没超过10%所以也无所谓吧。”基德想踹他，没踹着。  
等到人都走得差不多了，基德才站起来走向厕所，基拉正弓着背坐在马桶盖子上玩手机，基德束着手往门上一靠：“喝啤酒吗？”  
最后两个单身男人叫了烧烤啤酒在寂寞的夜对着一排寂寞的主机聊寂寞的人生。  
“你真的每次都会硬？”  
“你不是问过了吗？”  
“硬完了还会硬？”  
“……是。”  
“你间隔呢，你不是这么厉害吧！”  
“你他妈的有完没完！”  
基拉不吭气了，往嘴里塞了口炸炒面。基德之前一直觉得基拉很有病，连吃饭面具都不摘下来，现在却觉得面具的确是基拉的生存必备，如果基德看见他笑了的话，他不能保证自己不会打他，即使现在他很需要他。  
基拉终于咽下了嘴里的那口炒面，他的声音变成那种被食用油浸润过的模糊。  
“你真觉得他，我是说路飞，是女孩子？”  
“恩……”  
“可是他……她，她没胸啊！”基拉一边说一边划拉过屏幕哔哩叭啦打了一大串，屏幕上跳出路飞众多视频中的一个，基德眼疾手快按了静音，但很明显基拉的脑袋已经朝向了基德的裆部，在双方目光接火的一刹那，基拉又很僵硬地把脖子掰直了。  
“你看，他没胸啊！”基拉用手指向了穿着背心的路飞，虽然不是全裸，但和全裸也没太大差别。  
“搞不好人家是平胸呢？”  
喝过马桶水的基拉显然比白天清醒了很多，成功地把嘴巴边那句“对着这么平胸的妞你都能硬”的吐槽给咽了回去。他的目光在基德和屏幕中的路飞间来回打转。  
“是不是真的压抑久了啊……”基拉还是回归了自己的原始理论，“要不借你钱去打野炮吧……”  
基德牙有点痒拳头也有点痒，他粗暴的从基拉手里抢回键盘，又噼里啪啦打了一串，调出一组新的视频，点开。  
“你看，这是他舍友，你看他看他的眼神，一个男人会这么看另一个男人吗？”  
“你看，这是给他带饭的，后面是路飞他同学，你看到那同学看那黄毛的眼神没有，明显在是看追自己朋友还不告白的怂包才能露出的不屑的眼神。”  
“你看，这是他们那个小区的片警，这是那次路飞迷路了被这个四眼田鸡送回家，你看到那警察脸红没有，你说他一个男的对另一个男的脸红什么！”  
“你看，这是他在喂狗，你见过有这么被一个巷子所有狗都不嫌弃的男人吗？只有香喷喷的女孩子才会被鼻子灵敏的动物喜欢！”  
基拉觉得槽点有点多，眼睛有点花，思维有点快，头有点疼，他尝试了下，然而并不能打断基德的读条。  
“你看这是他在吃棉花糖，你见过有男人这么坦然地吃棉花糖还搞直播吗？”  
“你看这是他跟其他女孩子相处的样子，你见过有男人能被这么一大群大波妹轮流搂着埋胸还嫌弃说不要闹了的嘛？”  
“你看这是他的粉群分析表，你见过一个男人男女粉丝比例几乎一样吗？这说明什么，说明根本不是我一个人发现了真相！”  
“咳咳，那个基德……”  
“你再看他这一期穿的衣服，下面那个是什么，是花边吧！是荷叶边啊，基拉！你看看啊！”  
面对喊得脖子上都爆青筋的基德，基拉不自觉地向后挪了一点。  
“你看，这个就是那个特拉法尔加，那个什么外科医生，眼圈黑的跟肾亏似的，三天两头在自己的节目里逗路飞，也不说话，就知道打字幕装自己有文化，你说他声音是不是特别虚所以不好意思说话。”  
“他好像说过吧……”  
“你说路飞要不是女的他天天撩她干吗！你看这个他们合作的视频，你看他爪子的位置，受不了，这个视频怎么还没被删掉，审核部是不是吃屎！”  
基拉沉默地看着基德从后台把特拉法尔加的视频人工沉底了。  
“还有你看，这个金卷毛是他哥，你是听不到他和路飞说话的那个调调，恶心的一比，太装了受不了，你看他和路飞下馆子，要啥买啥，谁家哥哥是这么惯弟弟的？”  
“还有这个黑卷毛也是他哥，你看他抱她的姿势，两个男人可能会抱这么紧吗？”  
“如果是兄妹更不可能搂搂抱抱的了吧……”  
“不是亲的，没血缘的。”基德大手一挥。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“网上有专门八他们兄弟事情的专楼，一共十八栋，我全部都看过，错不了。他们小时候挺困难的，住的地方治安不太好，估计也就因为这样才把路飞当男孩子养吧……”  
已经建立了完整的世界观，时间线都排好了啊，基德。  
基拉有点方了。  
基德刚才的长篇大论在经过他的大脑CPU处理后，得出了基德是在发牢骚的初步预判，而他发牢骚的中心思想并不是“我的小弟弟居然不受控制了”，而是“关于路飞，私以外全员基佬”。而这个命题针对的客体“路飞”被基德假设为了“女性”，既然这样，“他人全员基佬”的命题就是伪命题，那么基德就不该表现得这么生气；如果“他人全员基佬”的命题要成真，那么充分必要条件是“路飞”为“男性”，而基德的小基德已经被证明会一而再再而三的对这名男性唱国歌，那么“私以外”也就不能成立。所以怎么看，基德刚才说的一大段话都是废话，什么都证明不了。  
基拉艰难地咽了口口水。  
从基拉认识基德二十多年的历史积累经验来看，虽然基德脾气暴躁，出言狂妄，但本质上是个非常有思想的人，不然他初中就不会数学考试得第一，高中发明的机器人也不会得奖，长大后也不会从事程序员这么苦逼但需要技术的操蛋工种。当基德开始胡言乱语的时候，意味着他的内心已经乱了。虽然基德的穿衣品味一直在抽象派和野兽派之间摇摆不定，但他的内心其实纯情如安徒生童话，纯情的人在面对突然而至的感情都比较容易思维异常，行为紊乱。  
——特别是这段感情可能还是基德君的初恋。  
“……那你现在是个什么想法……”  
“什么什么想法？”  
“……就是你对路飞是个什么想法……”  
基拉问完就看到基德开始脸红，那坨红色从他两个耳朵亮起一路烧到脖子下面。  
完了。基拉内心已经盖章了。  
“……可他真的是个男的唉！”基拉在口头上尝试做最后的挣扎，他从兜里掏出钱，“我认识非常靠谱的风俗店……”他把钱往基德手里塞，想了想又从鞋子里掏出最后一点私藏，“双飞都可以。”  
话没说完基拉就被基德拽着领子揪了起来，眼看就要亲自体验把飞翔的快感了。  
“网络和现实是不一样的啊，尤斯塔斯！”  
  
  
一周后，基德来到路飞所在的城市，花的理所当然是基拉当时的赞助费。  
在看完路飞视频就顺手黑出IP接着卫星定位出家庭住址的基德到底还是从“计划”走向了“实施”，当然并不是说什么犯罪计划，而是当时基拉的一声吼给基德提供了另一个思考方向：网络和现实是不同的，见一面能解决的问题远远超过“确定路飞到底是男是女”，“他是不是真的长得那么可爱”，“声音是不是真的那么甜”等等等等，还能够带来更多更立体更直观的感受从而解决更庞大更宏观更可能发生但还未发生的问题——不管怎么说，现代网络死亡率最高的事件就是“见光死”。  
基德终于踏上E市的土地，见到真实的蒙奇·路飞，成为了基德的主线任务，同时剩余支线任务全部清除。  
[系统提示：玩家 尤斯塔斯·基德 上线了]  
[系统提示：玩家 尤斯塔斯·基德接受了前置任务：遇见路飞]  
[系统提示：玩家 尤斯塔斯·基德 下线了]  
[系统提示：玩家 尤斯塔斯·基德 上线了]  
[系统提示：玩家 尤斯塔斯·基德 下线了]  
[系统提示：玩家 尤斯塔斯·基德 上线了]  
[系统提示：玩家 尤斯塔斯·基德 下线了]  
[系统提示：玩家 尤斯塔斯·基德 上线了]  
[系统提示：玩家 尤斯塔斯·基德 下线了]  
……  
如果一定要形容基德在尝试接近路飞这一周中感受，那就是他终于意识到自己的RP欠费，被命运不断地拔插网线：基德被门卫老大爷用拐杖打过头，被宠物店的小狗在腿上嗞过尿，远远地看到路飞还没来得及挥手就被一群留着莫干西头的不良社会人用滑板碾过了脚板，在公寓对面咖啡店蹲守被一个把猫当兔子养的小萝莉嘲笑接着还在她醉醺醺的奶奶那里办了卡，之后因为气不顺踢了一脚路边的垃圾桶就被路过的巡警逮到，最后因为拒交罚款和袭警逃逸吃了两个晚上的看守所便当。  
当基德口袋里只掏得出3贝利零钱的时候，他意识到这个看似简单的前置任务其实是地狱级。  
基德的肚子“咕噜”叫了声，声音婉转，催人泪下。基德仰起头，终于把内心的中指戳进了现实的次元。  
“你他妈的玩我是吧？”  
而被叩问的湛蓝苍穹也在第一时间给出了回答。  
——天开始下雨了。  
“操你大爷的。”  
——大爷开始下暴雨。  
“你下啊你下啊，你以为爷吓大的啊！”  
——暴雨夹杂冰雹把基德周围的一片屋瓦砸了个乒乒乓乓。  
“我操你的丫的蒙奇·路飞！”  
“恩你叫我？”  
准备接下来一口气骂个痛快的基德硬生生把将要脱口的下一句国骂给咽了回去，他张着嘴，转过头，视线下移，发现身边不知道什么时候多了个人，亮黄色的雨衣，红色的橡胶靴，露在外面被雨淋得发白的手成为此刻风雨大作的天地间最明艳的色彩。一口炒菜锅顶在那人脑袋上，此刻被砸得发出“咚咚咚”的声响。  
不对，那个好像是我的心跳啊！  
基德吞咽了口唾沫，嘴巴微张，口腔缓存区全是脏话还在逐步删除，不过因为呼吸苦难，他现在也说不出什么剩下的只有诡异的粗声喘气而已。  
“……你是……”  
一切在基德眼中成为了场慢镜头的推进，缓缓抬起的锅边，缓缓露出的下巴尖，缓缓咧开的嘴角，缓缓不能跳动的心。  
那一刻，狂风大作，吹乱纯情在室男基德那颗180迈的心脏。  
那一刻，雷声隆隆，伴奏一场将至未至的相遇。  
那一刻，重力加速度，是一个点向另一个点在命运线上的逼近。  
那一刻，已知：一颗20cm大小的冰雹以60m/s的速度向基德那颗染成烈焰的锯齿头做变加速直线运动，而路飞以不高于1m/s的速度在距离基德0.5m的位置掀开头上的锅盖，基德双目视力5.2，视线与路飞成15°~30°夹角，当时空气质量为良，可见度一般，求问——  
“咚！！！”  
冰雹已经砸在基德后脑勺上了。  
  
  
基德是被水声吵醒的，准确说是窗外喧嚣的落雨、淋浴头哗啦啦的水流和间歇一两声来自纯净水桶翻泡泡的声音组成的颇具后摇风格的mix音效。后脑勺上火辣辣的痛感让他觉得自己像只被砸开的瓜，基德尝试了会儿才睁开眼睛，视觉又模糊了会儿才看清眼前白戳戳的天花板，他转了转脑袋，斜前方墙上有吹着冷风的空调，右侧有台上面放着海盗船的电视机，电视机前是散落在地板上的游戏手柄，最靠近自己的是堆满零食的茶几……哎，有点熟悉啊……基德眨了眨眼睛，感觉到自己被塞在一个狭小的双人沙发上，两只脚晃荡在外面，脑袋后的肿块还搁在沙发扶手上。  
——操！难怪这么疼。  
基德动了动，挪动着屁股整个人下移让脑袋完全着陆在沙发坐垫上，而小腿则完全垂在了沙发的一边。  
一声清晰的抽动吸管的声音响起在基德的头顶，基德吓了一跳，刚准备闭上的眼睛猛得又睁开了，在福至心灵地想出为啥觉得这儿熟悉因为这儿不是那小谁的公寓嘛儿的时候，那小谁也正好低下脑袋倒转地看着他，如果说现在基德的大脑已经死机成蓝屏的话，路飞看着他的眼睛就是主机箱上那闪烁着的关机键和重启键。  
“哟！”路飞脖子上挂这条毛巾，发尖上沾着亮晶晶的水珠，挨得近的身上一股子热腾腾的蒸汽，落到基德脸上的呼吸都带着甜丝丝柠檬香波的味道。  
基德第一次重启失败。  
“你还好吧？”路飞又凑近了点，而基德快速地顶住了他的肩膀防止两个人的鼻子撞到一块，然后感觉到伸出去的右手手底下一片暖融融的滑腻。  
擦擦擦擦擦擦擦擦，你他妈的没穿衣服啊！  
基德第二次重启困难。  
“看你晕了就直接把你背回来了，冰雹好大呀，不知道能不能刨冰吃。”  
哎哟我日真人声音果然更爽脆一点但是尾音还是很粘……不对，什么刨冰操你的你给我先把嘴巴闭上！  
基德感觉气有点喘，心有点慌，眼前分辨率有点低，基德持续不断强制重启中。  
“哇，你拿大顶哎！”  
拿什么？  
如果基德脑袋上没挨那么一下的话，他就该在所有之前最先意识到自己已经被扒光了，身上只盖了一床空调毯，那么他就还来得及在路飞动手前躲开，按照一般浪漫偶像言情剧的发展思路，他还可以因为起身太急促，跟路飞打个擦枪走火的啵，这时他的上身半赤裸露出鼓动燥热的肌肉群，下身围着空调毯以“空城计”之坦然营造出坐怀不乱君临天下的王霸之气，路飞就在他身边，摸着被亲到的嘴唇发呆，然后基德手那么一揽，嘿嘿嘿，他就可以顺势一改之前悲惨的命运，一跃成为这个故事里人生赢家中的人生淫家。  
那么基德脑袋上挨了那么一下了吗？挨了。  
一切有为法，如梦幻泡影，阿弥陀佛，哈利路亚，女王爱你，德玛西亚！  
在99%身体机能都处于迟滞状态中的基德，此时此刻，唯有一处反应灵敏，揭竿而起，大斥命运对主人的不公！这除了依赖本能催动，更得益于天长地久的锻炼，正所谓日鸡月累，厚鸡勃发。  
小基德先于基德重启成功，在空调毯下节节攀升，顶出完美的埃菲尔铁搭斜度，而路飞的手则以迅猛之势，一把握住，瞬间让基德感受到了纽约帝国大厦上那只金刚一手握住飞机的酸爽。  
“你神经病啊！”基德嚎了一嗓子，一把抓住路飞的手腕，翻身坐起来，而路飞看着基德夹紧双腿的样子开始一屁股挨着他坐下来大笑。  
你、他、妈、的、笑、屁！  
基德牙齿磨得吱嘎吱嘎响，瞪着一旁也只裹了条毛巾的路飞，渐渐萌生出再笑再笑，再笑我就把你……  
他暂时也不能把路飞怎么样，只是路飞笑得直抖，新鲜的肉体每蹭他一下，小基德就要也跟着跳一下。此外路飞的手腕还被基德紧紧抓在手里，他的腕子不粗不细正好被基德一手扣住，此刻指尖皮肤下紧贴的动脉也是活跃跳动的。  
“别生气嘛！”路飞抹了抹眼角，自来熟地拍了拍基德的胸口，“拿大顶的时候不是都要摸一下的嘛？”  
你这他妈的是哪来的常识又他妈的是哪来的自定义短语！  
“你怎么不说话呀？”  
你要劳资说什么啊。  
“你干嘛一直捂着你那个……恩，你那个叫什么？”  
什么叫什么？！  
“我的叫黄金铳，索隆的叫大黑刀，你的呢？”  
你那是什么炫耀的语气！XX的，我就知道那个绿毛不是什么好东西！  
虽然内心世界很丰富，但是基德到现在还是没有说一句话，与其说他不知道说什么，不如说他正在沉默读条，在他的内心里名为“理智”的线正在越拉越紧约拉越紧越来越——  
“说说呗，我又不会嘲笑你！”  
呵呵。  
“喂喂喂，你睡着了吗？”路飞在旁边又拿肩膀拱了基德一下。  
“行啊，我跟你说——”  
  
如果说巴托洛米奥面对路飞会紧张得说不出话的话，那么和他有着差不多穿衣品味的基德则走上了另一个极端，那一刻，面对满眼求知欲的路飞，基德君达到了人生中首个紧张曲线峰值，科学研究表示，当一个人紧张到极点的时刻往往也是他爆发潜能的时刻，而基德的表现就是，在那一刻，他真是什么都敢说了。  
“我跟你说，我的叫——大口径全自动高速热力喷射重型炮！”  
“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦！”  
[系统提示：尤斯塔斯·基德获得了路飞的一个赞]  
“那你的也会开武装色霸气吗？”  
“爷还会阿姆斯特朗极速喷气式阿姆斯特朗全旋呢，比你的海军王屌多了！”  
“海军王比金魂好看多了，乔巴超人的故事实在太让人感动了！”  
“白梅篇我刷了十八遍！”  
“海军王有帅气的娜美藏！”  
“金魂有美丽的桂子小姐！”  
“男人的浪漫是机械！海军王有超级赞的弗兰基武士金魂有吗！”  
“伊莉莎白难道不是人工智能的极致吗白痴猴子！”  
“啊，你说什么，亏我们刚才还把你从外面背回来！早知道就让你在外面被冰雹砸烂！”  
“了不起啊，大爷我皮糙肉厚死不掉，倒是你是不是把我往地上拖了，我的背很痛啊！”  
“我没有，你背本来就是痛的，你不要骗人！”  
“爷要骗人还轮得到你发现，你个智商负五！”  
“你红头发！”  
“哈哈哈哈红头发算什么骂人！”  
“你的外套丑死了！”  
“你丫的再给我说一遍！”  
本着既然你都敢揪我头发了，爷也就不跟你客气了的基德胳膊一伸夹住了路飞的脖子，怀里的少年拧着身子反抗，完全不留力气的一记上勾拳，基德嘶了声，一用力把路飞掀到了沙发上，双手死死地按住，膝盖也顶上了少年软软的肚子。  
“你叫啊，你叫啊，你叫破喉咙也不会有人来救你的！”  
此时此刻的基德脑袋里唯一的目标就是要叫这小子服软，他两只手扣紧路飞的手腕直接压到沙发缝里去，整个人也完全压在路飞身上，也就是在这个时候，重型炮与黄金锤打了个照面，这个持续了约0.1秒，摩擦面积约0.01平方厘米的接触甚至完全没让正嘻嘻哈哈的路飞意识到，但对基德来说，其意义却堪比电影里第三类ET与人类的指尖相触。  
那是一种很神奇的感觉，神奇到基德一下子就想起了这次的主线任务是什么，一下子就意识到路飞他妈的不是个男的吗，一下子察觉到自己这几个月来行为是多么的傻逼，一下子跳跃到路飞是男的又能怎么样我的重型炮就是喜欢呀，一下子过渡到卧槽劳资其实是喜欢他的啊，一下子进击到那现在怎么办怎么办怎么办怎么办怎么办怎么办——“我是谁？我在哪里？我从何处来？我又将归往何处？”——的哲学拷问中。  
接着基德就吃了少年一记响响亮亮的头槌。  
短时间内连遭两次重击，基德的头今天不能开光就要开瓢了。  
“大——爷——我——今——天——”  
原本要跨入哲学大师门槛的基德就这样回归了正常人类。  
“扒——了——你！！！”  
天地可鉴，基德当时说这句话的初衷并不是要把路飞扒光然后按着他的小屁股酱酱酿酿，毕竟他才刚开窍，即使弹药上膛就差发射他也直到回了家躺在床上回想和路飞的种种才意识到这个时候他原本可以这样那样然后再那样这样……  
但这些在现实的时间线上完全没有发生。  
基德的眼睛盯着路飞笑得发红发亮的脸颊，基德的耳朵听着路飞那犹如咯吱人痒痒的笑声，他身子底下的不是那个关在屏幕里吃东西的少年，而是只刚洗完澡的浑小子，他真真切切，滑不溜手，像一尾灵活的鱼，他正闹得起劲，岔开的双脚胡乱地揣着基德的后腰。  
基德一字一句地说大爷我要扒了你。  
他想的居然不是“吃干抹净”而是“抽筋扒皮”。  
所以，基德伸出了手，他拽住了路飞腰上的毛巾，脑袋里想的也不是要把它扯开，而是：  
唔，这是个很好的着力点，嘿嘿。  
  
关于在基德身上，发生的，关于蒙奇·路飞的所有这光怪陆离的一切一切，如果说，真是有所谓的爱神来解救单身25载的魔法师预备役的话，在他把路飞对基德的性吸引如抽巴掌般打了他一遍又一遍，又可歌可泣地把剧情线打到离R18就差一个回车键的当下，看到基德脑内居然还是这个样子——  
他一定已经哭了吧。  
  
一柄竹刀戳到了基德脸上。  
“建议和我聊聊嘛？”  
[系统提示：玩家 大黑刀 上线了]  
即使明显是从浴室里冲出来，一头一身全是白色泡沫的索隆，此刻脸上的表情也依然能严肃到让所有与之对视者羞愧万分，怎么说呢，大约有点像买了生日礼物准备偷偷给女儿一个惊喜的爸爸打开门突然看到有个马赛克趴在自己女儿身上时该有的表情吧。  
  
咳咳，基德君，您的联想才是全篇最夸张的哦。  
  
[系统提示：尤斯塔斯·基德·大口径全自动高速热力喷射重型炮 下线了]


	9. 少年啊，你的征途是……？

  
** ——「时间：7:32am」——**  
  
结束了每日晨操的巴托洛米奥神清气爽地走在回家的路上。  
他如往常一样迈着二八步，双手插着兜，耳机里的路飞前辈正在唱着“南边的岛，真是暖和”，左口袋外面晃荡着路飞前辈的小人挂件，黑色会服迎风招展时不时露出鼓胀的肌肉和满是腿毛的小腿。  
以这样一种气定神闲的状态悠哉哉踱出众会员视线的巴托洛米奥直到转过了墙角才开始一路撒腿狂奔。  
哼，路飞前辈的精华剪辑版我昨天晚上就复习完了，刚才的只是烟雾弹而已，今天的目的只有一个！  
风，盛夏的风，如往常一样拂过巴托的脸颊。  
脚步，急促的脚步，重重敲击每一块踩过的地砖。  
时间，流逝的时间，3小时28分的倒计时。  
荣誉，地位，生命，巴托洛米奥存在的意义，都将在今天被再一次的改写和奠定！  
巴托猛得顿住脚步，鞋底与沙地发出巨大的摩擦声，他跑的满头冒汗，呼吸在清晨的冷风中化成白雾，在他面前矗立着一座三层楼高的餐厅，只不过看起来好像还在装修的样子，二层楼以上的部分还罩着建筑围栏。五六个在门前打扫的员工在见到巴托后纷纷点头问好，其中一个给巴托拿来了替换的衣服。一边换衣服的巴托一边忙着给员工们布置任务：谁谁谁，再去清点一下库存，肉一定要足够；谁谁谁，看看盘子都擦干净没有；谁谁谁，把桌子再摆一遍，一定要确保靠窗的位置阳光充足，活动空间大；谁谁谁，再去查一下军火库，火枪和西瓜刀人手一份，务必要扫除妄图阻扰的各界人士。  
衣服换好后的巴托身穿猩红色毛脖滚白边运动服，金属扣的牛皮皮带下是一条束腿方格长裤，敞开的衣服里，清晰的黑色纹身画在胸口正中，被摩丝抹得直挺挺的冲天发型绿油油得像把茂盛的葱，此外还有鼻环，獠牙，机车靴。一众小弟也全都画风统一，充分展现后现代朋克艺术与复古原始野味的混搭审美。在巴托布置完后，众人躬身齐吼一句“知道！”吓得路过的一只野狗流着哈喇子一路狂飙。  
赐给我力量吧，路飞前辈！  
  
** ——「时间：8:00am」——**  
  
在闹钟持续响了半个多小时后，艾斯终于一把推开路飞的门，按停了路飞床边的闹钟，再从被窝里把吹着鼻涕泡泡的路飞给揪了起来。  
“起床了！”  
“啊——不行我好困啊，哎，艾斯你怎么来了啊！”  
“不是说要赶火车吗，怕你不起来所以我一早就来了。”  
“哦……这样……哦……ZZZZzzzzzzzz……”  
“不准睡了，快起来穿衣服……喂喂喂，我不是肉！”  
面对八爪鱼一样直往自己身上爬的路飞，艾斯当机立断扛着路飞进了洗手间。  
接着就是一阵花洒的嗤嗤的水流声。  
“啊，好冷！”路飞的声音伴随着一下小小的喷嚏，“艾斯你不冷吗？”  
“啰嗦，刷牙，洗脸，换衣服！”  
  
** ——「时间：8:29am」——**  
  
巴托最后检查了遍准备好的一盒签字笔是不是都有墨水，然后安心地关上了抽屉，对于他这种行为，正在擦玻璃的贝拉米翻了个白眼，他转过头，却正好看到对面已经关了好几个月的豆浆店，不知什么时候换了新的招牌，现在正缓缓地升起铁卷门。  
“巴托！”贝拉米喊了声，而巴托已经冲了出去。  
“你怎么在这里？”  
对面有人此时此刻就正好走出来在距离巴托一米半远的豆浆店门口站定，当然现在这家店已经被更名为“玫瑰茶餐厅”，从招牌到装潢一如眼前那人般从头到脚白亮得反光。豆浆店的新主人原本戴着墨镜口罩，就连他平时最宝贝的金色卷发居然都扎了个小揪低调地缩在脑袋后面。他的手里拿着一杯咖啡，之所以知道那是杯咖啡是因为纸杯外壁上用黑色马克笔写着“皇室咖啡”并且正正好对着外面手指都不带挡一下。  
“当然是来拿属于我的东西。”  
“什么你的东西？你给我再说一遍！”巴托双手叉腰，远看像个黑社会，近看的确是个黑社会。  
“话说，看到我不该叫我会长吗！”  
对方一这么说，巴托的脸色明显一僵，他张着嘴巴讷讷了好几下到底还是没蹦出一个字儿来，这番光景显然让说话人很得意，他故作姿态地挥了挥手驱散眼前根本不存在的灰尘，才慢悠悠地把眼镜口罩摘下来，这下子，卡文迪许那张让巴托后牙槽咬得吱嘎吱嘎直响的脸终于完全露出来了。  
“你只是抽签运气好才拿到1而已，这次可没这么简单了！”  
“怎么能说是运气好呢，这明明是我天生的实力！何况我才不像某人那样出过那么大的失误。”  
如果两个人都有尾巴的话，那么卡文迪许此刻就是只得意地在梳理自己自己尾巴的猫，而巴托则是一只完全炸毛的狗了。  
  
说起巴托洛米奥和卡文迪许的旧怨，说长也不长，说短也不短，一切都要说归到「LLOF星际大联盟后援会」第一届会长选举。  
每次提到LLOF的创立，开社元老冈比亚就要大谈一遍发家史。这个组织之所以会建立起来完全是因为巴托洛米奥。当年的巴托洛米奥还不是现在的巴托洛米奥，作为X市黑街一等一的社团大佬，巴托洛米奥的日常是一部充满恐吓、群殴、沉潭、剁手指的黑色喜剧，直到有一天他去一家电器店收保护费，当时的老板正在用3×8台小电视同步播放一档网络采访节目。  
那台节目当然是关于路飞的，当时的巴托就在等店老板准备保护费的间歇，一边抖腿一边嗑瓜子的看路飞的采访，当看到路飞笑着现场吃完十只烤乳猪的时候，巴托顶多也就是在心里笑笑，想想这个小鬼头胃口倒挺大的，随后就到了节目的“惊爆秘闻披露环节”，当时负责这档节目的编导就是后来有名的电视人夏琪，人称“夏姨”，虽然台面上的身份是新闻编导，但据说黑白两道通吃，世界上没有她不知道的消息，也没有她卖不出的秘密。披露环节就是放一个关于路飞的短片剪辑视频，题目起的很耸动——“被神眷顾的幸运之男”，短短五分钟，通过群众采访，照片实录，各种画质的街头监控录像剪辑展现了蒙奇·路飞幸运值max的一生：小时候掉进动物园熊山和熊一起睡着了之后还坐着黑熊去猴山溜了一圈，小学过马路追甲虫连过十六辆车毫发无损，见义勇为和当地不良社团互殴结果和社团老大成为朋友，最神奇的是被人骗了去摸电门居然毫发无伤，简直是个真人版皮卡丘……  
主持人还在热情激昂的吧啦吧啦，电视机前的巴托洛米奥已经眼睛都看直了，在他眼前，3×8=24个路飞正在一桢桢从灰白过渡到缤纷， 3×8=24个路飞正在从一蹦一跳的奶娃娃变成精壮活力的少年，3×8=24个路飞正在开怀大笑，镜头一转，3×8=24对眼睛都晶亮晶亮的，冲着电视机前的巴托洛米奥眨巴眨巴。  
巴托沦陷了，保护费改为把店老板所有关于路飞的私藏搜刮一空。  
一个月后，巴托的社团沦陷了。  
一个半月后，巴托收保护费的街区沦陷了。  
两个月后，LLOF就成立了。  
与其说LLOF成立艰难，不如说LLOF发展太迅速了点。这种感觉就类似于你是一匹孤狼，每个夜晚都在对着月亮嚎叫，后来发现月亮只有一个月亮，而对着他嚎的狼却是一头接着一头。  
何况，有些可比狼麻烦多了。  
比如卡文迪许就是这么个麻烦的存在。  
  
  
**——「时间：8:55am」——**  
  
在出门前路飞才想起来和索隆约好了也要一起去X市。  
“索隆怎么还没起来啊，我去叫他！”  
“别了吧，我来的时候都没听到他闹钟响，估计他不打算去了，他本来就对吃的不感兴趣，何况不是有哥哥陪你去吗？”  
路飞看了眼索隆紧闭的卧室门还有些犹豫，这时门外传来汽车喇叭的声音，于是就被艾斯推出了门。于是也就没发现门后垃圾桶里拔出电池的，属于罗罗诺亚的，六只闹钟。  
  
** ——「时间：8:56am」——**  
  
卡文迪许和巴托洛米奥是在一场由「风车橘子社」举办的网络“蒙奇·路飞周边展销会”上认识的，那个时候巴托参加展会是想要竞拍一只印有六岁路飞穿企鹅装照片的抱枕，但最后这个抱枕还是被署名为「沙鳄鱼」的买家以一个离谱的价格给拍走了，而且这位买家不仅买走了这个抱枕，还以高价买走了很多其他极品周边，唯一能够和他竞价的是署名为「火烈鸟」的另一人。最夸张的是据传言，两个人居然还私开了个拍卖室拍「和蒙奇·路飞相处的一天」，且把价格炒到了一辆玛莎拉蒂。巴托对这种不开放的拍卖行为表示抗议，另一个抗议的就是署名为「白马」的买家，然后他们两个就因为刷屏被拉黑了。  
所谓患难见真情，两个人在网上私聊了一段时间后就约了见面，而「白马」就是卡文迪许。  
巴托洛米奥刚认识卡文迪许的时候，他也是墨镜加口罩，神神秘秘的样子。据他自己说，自己是个大明星，不这样不好出门，可当时在巴托眼里他也就只是个喜欢喝浓缩咖啡，古龙水味道刺鼻的娘炮而已。卡文迪许说自己会注意到路飞完全是因为当时他的短片正好和他的电影预告片一起放在了“卟噜卟噜”站的站头，对于当时路飞视频的点击率居然比自己高这一点非常的不能忍。  
“只是个大胃王小屁孩而已。”卡文迪许一边说一边向巴托展示自己集齐的全套路飞各个阶段的学生证照片，甚至还有幼儿园花名册上的大头照。  
“一般来说我是不会注意到这样的小鬼的。”卡文迪许向巴托展示路飞亲笔签名的汉堡店叫餐号单。  
“但是很多我的影迷总是提到他让我很生气，所以就想着不能再让这个连出道都没有的家伙嚣张下去了！”卡文迪许向巴托展示路飞给小八章鱼丸子店做广告的宣传单。  
巴托想摸，卡文迪许抽走了。  
“孤品，不要用手摸。”卡文迪许郑重地摇摇头，把宣传单放进了封膜文件夹。  
“所以说，我真的是个大明星，但我不是路飞的脑残粉，我只是对他比较关注而已。”卡文迪许又喝了一杯咖啡随后戴上了墨镜。巴托已经在脑中估算等会儿去厕所开黑这小子实施抢劫的成功几率。  
最后，他们当然打过，平手，事实上，卡文迪许被巴托一拳揍昏后又跳起来的绝地反击差点把巴托打趴下。男人关系有四铁，同过牢、扛过枪、嫖过娼、分过赃。巴托和卡文迪许勉勉强强可以算一又二分之一铁吧。后来他们遇到了另一个叫克比的人，一起开黑洗劫了他的路飞收藏，这让他们的关系上升到了二又二分之一铁，之后他们发现克比居然是条子，接着双双在拘留室碰头，收藏充公，导致他们的关系最终确定在三又二分之一铁上。后来克比警官和他们一笑泯恩仇了，此乃后话，不表。  
总的来说，巴托洛米奥和卡文迪许的关系还算不算，如果没有发生那场“会长之争”的话。  
  
** ——「时间：9:00am」——**  
  
路飞和艾斯下楼后就发现萨波一早在那里等他们，上车前，萨波把买好的火车票一人一张，关照好了千万别搞丢了，开车前又想起来山治有给路飞准备早饭，就放在副驾驶座上顺便就让路飞坐了过来。  
“啊咧，那山治呢，他说也要跟我一起去的啊？”  
“啊，不知道怎么回事，他电话那头忙的不行，连早饭都是拜托乌索普送过来的，好像是他的常客人妖姐妹会要在巴拉蒂办聚会吧，他实在走不开。”  
“哎，会吗，前天我和索隆在街上还遇到了冯酱，索隆还问他们最近在干什么，冯酱说闲得发慌呢……”  
“所以才要搞聚会呀！还有哥哥说过很多次了，不要那么称呼人妖！”  
“没关系的，冯酱说喜欢被这么叫！”  
萨波无奈地耸了下肩，然后发动了汽车，第一次点火，没点上，接着，爆胎了。  
这个时候车窗外传来自行车的铃声。  
“这么巧啊，草帽当家的。”  
  
** ——「时间：9:27am」——**  
  
作为民间粉丝团，最荣幸的事情莫过于得到官方的认可，这是一个放之四海皆准的道理。  
然而LLOF得到路飞的认可就有了那么点小波折。  
首先，“Love Luffy only Forever星际大联盟后援会”这个称呼是只读过36天书的巴托咬秃了一盒铅笔在他那暗无天日的地下办公室里想出来的，且那个时候能够给巴托提意见的也就只有他的小弟，除了胆量问题外，巴托知识水平最高的小弟大约也只读到小学毕业而已。所以巴托提出的全称毫不意外地获得全票通过，而当LLOF不断壮大后，似乎也没什么人对这个全称有过异议，毕竟狂热粉之所以狂热，中二也是必备属性之一。  
而路飞第一次听说这个组织是他正受邀参加“黄金乡美食节”的开幕活动，而好巧不巧，那次活动地点正好在特拉法尔加居住的K市，所以当路飞在台上剪彩的时候，罗其实就在台下插着手看着，而在他周围一众为路飞欢呼的粉丝手里除了写有“我爱路飞”的应援牌外，也有着那么几个LLOF的署名。之后事情的进展完全出乎巴托洛米奥的预料，比如路飞在台上坐的无聊居然就大大咧咧地喊罗上去陪他玩，罗上去后，路飞支着下巴晃着腿随口就问了句底下那些“LLOF”是啥意思。当时在家里看直播的巴托简直心眼儿都提到嗓子口了，小手帕都要揪出丝儿了。  
镜头一转。  
罗挑眉笑了笑。  
“是LAW LUFFY ONLY FOREVER的意思呢。”  
“那是什么意思啊？”  
“就是说希望我和草帽当家的永远在一起的意思吧。”  
“我们不是在一起呢吗？”  
“这个解释起来就有点复杂了，你靠过来点呢。”  
于是罗就勾勾手指，路飞就把耳朵凑了过去，镜头一转，台下群众持续懵逼中。镜头一转，主办方放飞了一笼气球。镜头一转，路飞皱着眉。镜头一转，一群白鸽上天了。镜头一转，路飞开始哈哈大笑，罗就在一旁一眨不眨地看着他。镜头一转，白胡子主办方上台宣布“黄金乡美食节正式开启啦”，路飞带头鼓掌，罗悠然地拿手指点着桌面一脸满意的笑容。一片沉静后，台下传来一个妹子高亢的尖叫。  
“LAW LUFFY ONLY FOREVER！”不知道谁带头喊了一句，于是，犹如潮水一般，law luffy only forever的呼声一浪高过一浪，完全无视了主办方搞这次活动的初衷。  
  
场外，巴托洛米奥砸了电视机。  
  
** ——「时间：9:45am」——**  
  
坐在罗自行车后座上的路飞晃晃悠悠地向火车站前行。  
“萨波和艾斯留在后面没问题吗？”  
“没事的，草帽当家的，等汽车维修服务的人到就行了。”  
“还真是谢谢你啊，不然就赶不上火车了。”  
“正好路过，我说……”骑着自行车过了颗小石子的罗晃了晃车把手，“你抱紧点，路不平。”  
“哦……唔唔恩……”  
“你在干什么？”  
“肚子饿了……在吃山治给的便当。”  
“你就不能等会——阿嚏！”  
“特拉男你怎么了吗？”  
“阿，阿嚏，阿，阿嚏！”  
“你没事吧？”  
“卷眉当家的给你做的什么玩意儿，阿嚏！”  
“恩，梅干面包卷，据说是特制梅干呢！你要尝尝吗？”  
“卧——阿嚏！阿嚏！阿——嚏！”  
罗一个急刹车，路飞也顺势跳了下来，罗脚一撑开始狂打喷嚏。  
“你……笑什么！”罗掩着口鼻，“把你的盒饭拿远点。”  
“忍不住嘛哈哈哈哈哈哈因为你眼睛都红了哈哈哈，咳咳，不好意思，特拉男你还好吧。”  
“我对梅干过敏！”  
“这样哦，我马上吃完就好了。”路飞开始往嘴里猛塞，然而不知道山治用的是什么特殊烹饪方法，梅干的味道反而越来越浓烈了。  
罗开始在路边一下接着一下的打喷嚏。  
在这个时候，一辆轰鸣的哈雷停在了他们身边。  
“白痴猴子上车。”某人随手丢给路飞一个头盔。  
“等——阿嚏！”  
“基德？”  
“别废话了，上车。”基德轰了轰油门，路飞坐了上去，鉴于之前坐罗自行车的经验，路飞自觉自动地把手搂了上去。  
“上、面、一、点。”基德一字一顿地说。  
“喂。”罗还在一下下打喷嚏，基德瞟了他一眼，随手拿走他刹车上夹的火车票。  
“早点去看医生吧，小喷壶。”  
哈雷开走了，留下一地尾气……  
  
** ——「时间：10:00am」——**  
  
“你只是抽签运气好才拿到1而已，这次可没这么简单了！”  
“怎么能说是运气好呢，这明明是我天生的实力！何况我才不像某人那样出过那么大的失误。”  
“别给我提那恶心的特拉法尔加，我告诉你，他今天要是还跟来，填他的水泥我都准备好了！”  
“随你怎么说咯，总之这次路飞的礼物我势在必得！”  
“做梦去吧，路飞前辈一定会在我这里吃到最满意的料理，我可是准备了杀手锏呢！”  
“你一个黑道出身的小混混会做什么东西，呵呵不好意思，我之前可是在贵族学院特训过高级厨艺呢！”  
“路飞前辈到我们这里的时候可是中午啊，你最好祈祷自己别睡着，到时候隐疾暴露可就不好了。”  
“什么隐疾，只是普通的梦游症而已！”  
“你那能叫普通的梦游症嘛！”  
“够了！别吵了，路飞的订婚礼物，是属于妾身的！”  
“谁说那是订婚礼物的啊！”×2  
“还有你又是谁啊！”×2  
  
** ——「时间：10:20am」——**  
  
当基德和路飞一路跑进火车站的时候，火车正拉响汽笛缓缓离站，路飞停顿了一秒就开始撒腿狂奔，基德紧随其后，当路飞跳上最后一节车厢后，他探出身子伸直手臂绷紧指尖直到基德握住他的手，猛的一跳，两人双双跌倒在车厢里，某个不怕死的小鬼用笑声咯得基德耳朵痒痒的。  
“真是谢谢你啊，差点以为赶不上了，都和雷欧他们说好了。”  
“毕竟也是本大爷想的方案嘛，作为卟噜卟噜网站第一个户外360°跟踪直播视频，可也指望你好好做呢。话说你设备都带来了吗，连线都OK嘛？”  
“昨晚不是都试过嘛，没问题的，毕竟是基德做的嘛。”  
“我擦你个白痴猴子，废屁什么，告诉你要是你中途断线，劳资废了你。”  
“你这不是跟着我嘛，断线了到时候再修嘛！”  
基德不吭气了，低着头捏了会儿手指，猛地抬起手掌把路飞一头被风吹乱的头发揉的更乱。  
“你在预告里说会在这次直播过程中随机选一个人送一份礼物，到底是什么啊？”  
“现在说出来就没意思了嘛，反正到时候就知道了。”  
“你个小鬼，可别搞出什么乱子……”  
“基德你……是也想要吗？”  
火车似乎咯噔了一下，又一路呼啸而去，风声大得把两只耳朵都灌得满满的。  
  
** ——「时间：10:48am」——**  
  
巴托发现一夜之间X市多了很多陌生人，那些原本熟悉的面包店，甜品屋，快餐连锁店纷纷都换了主人，有了新的名字，新的招牌，店门都已打开，却没有人吆喝也没有人点火。  
目的早已路人皆知，眼神都已心照不宣，每个人都在静等着某个家伙的到来。  
距离路飞宣布的X市五月五日美食之行全程直播，还有11分50秒。  
  
** ——「时间：10:55am」——**  
  
“哎，真没想到，检票的时候基德的票居然是伪票，不知道他现在怎么样了。”路飞扛着背包，背包里装着收发器。他摸了摸肚子，已经感觉饿了。  
X市最大的美食商业圈入口已经近在眼前了，路飞不由得加快脚步，脸上的笑容也越来越大。  
每一场未知的旅程于他都是精彩丰呈的冒险。  
“哎，那是什么！”  
路飞打开了录制器，向某个建筑飞奔而去，镜头晃动中，一栋高大建筑呈现在在线同时收看直播的十五亿人眼前。  
“哈哈哈哈是我的铜像呢！”  
是了，一尊巨大的，有三层楼高的，戴着草帽，甩着小披风，欢快挥手的路飞酱铜像赫然出现在眼前。路飞发出大笑，他的脑袋挤进屏幕里，和自己的雕像合影。  
“真是个有趣的地方呢哈哈哈哈哈哈，那么就——”  
** “い——た——だ——き——ま——す——！”**  
  
  
  
  
  
The End


End file.
